Simply Promised
by mmsinful
Summary: Edward and Bella, best friends since kids, have promised to have each other's baby someday. Now, Edward is married and Bella has a fiancee. Edward reminds Bella of their simple promise, when he learns that his wife is unable to conceive. HEA E/B Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble War March 2012 **

If you are interested in participating in a future "War of the Words" then come on over to the Drabble War Forum group on Facebook. In the docs, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

To get links to all Drabble wars stories please visit or community and for general information visit our blog. All links are below:

Facebook: www . facebook . com/groups/306986689342663/

(please remove the spaces for a proper link)

Blog: www . drabblewar . blogspot . com/

(please remove the spaces for a proper link)

Fanfiction . net community: www . fanfiction . net/community/DRABBLE_WARS/97678/14/0/1/

(please remove the spaces for a proper link)

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get eight new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the March participants:

(Always remember to remove the spaces for proper links)

1.) **CullensTwiMistress** www . fanfiction . net/u/2593677/CullensTwiMistress

**The Long Way Home by: CullensTwiMistress **

**Summary:** Single mom Bella decides she's had enough of raising her daughter in the city and ends up moving back to her hometown near her family. Edward, also a single parent, tries his best to ignore his new neighbor but fate may have a better plan. AH. BxE. M for language and lemons. Romance/Family/Humor

2.) **WitchyVampireGirl** www . fanfiction . net/u/2624495/WitchyVampireGirl

**I'll Stand By You by: WitchyVampireGirl**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward meet briefly on her 21st birthday. When fate conspires for them to cross paths again months later, will they have the courage to make it last while facing their darkest fears?

**3.) mmsinful www . fanfiction . net/u/1798291/mmsinful**

**Simply Promised by: mmsinful**

**Summary: Edward and Bella, best friends since babies, have promised to always be together and have each other's baby someday. Now, Edward is married and Bella has a fiancee. Edward reminds Bella of their simple promise, when he learns that his wife is unable to conceive. Surely something as simple as a baby won't come between them and their significant other.**

4.) **Lisa Fanfiction Harris** (my slash profile) www . fanfiction . net/u/2951616/SlashGal

**Therapy by: SlashGal**

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is a user...an arrogant prick who is rich, independent, handsome and who only cares about two things…money and sex. He hooks up with randoms that come into his popular gay club in Hell's Kitchen, taking what he wants, when he wants, until the newly hired dancer, Jasper Hale, walks into his life and turns it upside down. Discovering that his new employee is immune to his charms, Edward sets himself a challenge to add Jasper to his list of conquests.

5.) **TrueEnglishRose** www . fanfiction . net/u/3069569/

**Phoenix by: True English Rose**

**Summary:** She's been part of his life longer than she realizes. When he stakes his claim, will she let him in, or turn him away? Will she have a choice? Can she rise from the ashes?

6.) **Breath-of-twilight** www . fanfiction . net/u/1795233/Breath_of_twilight

**The Lie We Live With by: Breath-of-twilight**

**Summary: **As a teenager, she loved him. Placed on a pedestal too high for most, he failed her. Paths chosen, decisions made, lives changed, they find their way back to one another. Now,Bella has it all. The perfect house, the perfect husband...the perfect life. But sometimes past decisions come back to haunt you. Now, Bella has to confess how she failed Edward and hope he'll be able to forgive her.

7.) **Wants2BeACullen **www . fanfiction . net/u/2120357/Wants2BeACullen

**Dysfunction Junction by: Wants2BeACullen**

**Summary: **Edward has been dating Bella for the last six months and finds himself falling hard. He comes to the conclusion that its time to invite her, her father and brother to his family's lodge on Lake Crescent to meet the Cullen's. When Jasper, Bella's brother meets Edward he wants him for himself. Rated: M for language and lemons. OOC AH BxE Humor/Romance

So, who's ready to rumble? We will begin posting **Friday, March 16th**…hope to see you all there!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! It's been a while since I posted a new story or updated my WIPs. I hope you will all stick with me during this madness coming up and even after when I can dedicate my time fully to the other stories. This is a drabble and will post next weekend. Please put the other authors on your alert as well as me and I hope to hear from you all! You can find me on FB as _Isobel Bitz Naught. _**

**_Special Thanks to HollBeth for taking time out her life to fix my chapter prettily. _**

**Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Plot belongs to me.**

**Simply Promised**

**Chapter 1**

**Renee POV**

"Push, honey... Push!"

I look towards my right, directly where I know his crotch is located and think about hitting him there.

No niceties today... none.

I"m dying on this godforsaken hospital bed while his child demon tries to rip its way out of my small body.

I can't... I can't... It's ripping me apart!

"One more push, Renee," says Dr. Cullen, encouragingly.

That's it!

"You said one more push three fucking pushes ago!"

And if that doesn't get my point across, then I'm sure the growl I just made did its trick.

Dr. Cullen gets to work faster and then...

Unfuckingbelievable pain...

OH... MY ...GOD!

And just like that, relief enters my body as the cries of the baby fill the room.

I'm too tired to look.

I've never, ever done anything this hard in my life.

I'm never, EVER doing is again.

The nurse places the baby on my chest. She's heavy for such a small little thing.

Clear light skin color, rosy cheeks and nose. Small puff of brown hair covered in some type of nasty goo. Her eyes are grey, and I pray they turn like mine... ocean blue.

"Isabella," I whisper. "Isabella Marie Swan."

She is so beautiful and worth the pain.

Charlie's arms wrap around the two of us and when he smiles down at both of us with tears in his eyes...

I know, I feel it too.

Yes, very worth the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey girls. I'm so excited to start this "War" as they call it. Make sure you stop by and read the other stories because they are that awesome. Most of the topics I write about here are from personal experiences and I'll let you guys know which parts. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you all at the end.

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 2

**Renee POV**

One day later and I'm about to throw a few punches, and maybe a couple of bombs somewhere.

I haven't slept in four months.

Four months due to acid reflux and an always full bladder no matter how frequently I peed.

I'm tired and hungry and cranky.

The only good side to any of this is watching my baby sleep from behind this glass wall.

I can't touch her or go near any baby at all since I caught a minor cold.

You'd think I would rest but my nose is so clogged that I can literally feel and hear bubbles popping in the back of my nose.

Who can sleep through that?

I sigh and continue to breath through my mouth as I gaze at my little love.

My baby is so small and beautiful... so delicate.

Not like the rest of the other chubby newborns.

Especially the ones next to her.

There are two babies in one bassinet. One is huge and looks to be maybe about one month old while the other one just stares straight ahead with a scowl on its face.

I feel immediate pity towards the mother since I can only guess how these two will turn out when they are teenagers.

"Those are mine," says Dr. Cullen with a proud smirk on his handsome face.

There is a woman in a wheel chair in front of him. "Oh, Carlisle. They are just so adorable."

I wouldn't have chosen adorable to describe those babies, but I'm guessing since she's their mother that they would be adorable to her.

I turn to look back at my baby... so soft and just sleeping peacefully with her thumb stuck inside her pouty lips.

Now my baby... she's adorable.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are the same as an adorable baby Edward... or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Make sure you stop by and read the other stories because they are that awesome. Most of the topics I write about here are from personal experiences and I'll let you guys know which parts. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you all at the end.

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 3

Renee POV

Four years Later...

"Isabella Marie, get off that boy this instant!"

I try not to screech, I really do.

But trying to detach my four year old tomboy from Emmie's sprawled body is no easy task.

That boy is huge like no other, but he is certainly not a fighter.

Not like his twin Eddie.

That Eddie boy is going to be the cause of his mother's gray hairs.

Emmie's cries bring me back to the now as I disentangle Bella's fists from his curls and her mouth from his neck.

I catch sight of an innocent looking Eddie staring on with interest.

But I know better.

That boy is the Devil.

"Bella! Did Eddie tell you to bite Emmie?"

She looks at me for a few seconds as if she's contemplating whether or not to answer me, but just as quickly as Eddie enters the room fully, she stuffs her mouth with her thumb.

And just like that, I know.

"Esme!"

She comes from outside with a few plates on her arms looking flustered.

She looks at Emmie sniffling on the floor, Bella sucking her thumb, and Eddie trying to look innocent.

This is so common that she immediately knows what happened.

"Oh my, Emmie," she coos. "Eddie and Bella, go to the corner."

The pair look at her expectantly, trying to look innocent as angels.

"Now," I demand, pointing to the two assigned corners that face away from the TV and yard.

I sit between their small, little bodies as their sniffles begin and I try to explain in ways they'll understand why they are being punished.

I wait for their cries to die and tears to dry before I finally send them off to color, since no more playground will serve as the rest of the punishment.

I watch as they hold hands and color the rest of the day with snacks and color pencils scattered all across the table.

They don't look sad... they look happy and proud.

It isn't until I see little Emmie playing by himself looking bored that I wonder if this was part of a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are the same as a four year old Eddie... or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Make sure you stop by and read the other stories because they are that awesome. Most of the topics I write about here are from personal experiences and I'll let you guys know which parts. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you all at the end.

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 4

Renee POV:

Three years later...

I don't know what we were thinking by moving across town... or to the other side of the only traffic light to be precise.

North Side and South Side... you are one or the other.

Same town, same weather, same people.

Bigger house, more rooms to clean, more rooms to be filled with even more clutter.

Why did we move? So Bella could have a back yard.

"Look at the bright side," murmurs Esme as she unpacks the last of the spoons.

I look at her skeptically because let's be honest... is there a bright side?

"The kids will entertain themselves more now that we are neighbors."

I raise an eyebrow because they already do that now anyway.

She raises her eyebrow in return and says, "We don't have to worry about driving across town to pick them up anymore just because it's getting late."

I see the advantages, I really do.

I just...

I wanted a change.

"Bella! Give me back my DS!" screams Emmett.

Lord forbid he hears you call him Emmie.

"No! You give Ed his GI Joe first."

"Gimme my DS or I'll tell your mom!"

_Oh, no!_

Esme and I give each other panicked glances and look for an escape route.

Esme and I retreat slowly through the kitchen's back door before they figure out we are inside the kitchen.

The worst thing we could do is get involved in a feud between those two.

They can get pretty epic.

"You think they'll ever get married?" she whispers with a light giggle.

Huh?

"Does it look like they can go five minutes without killing each other?" I whisper back.

She smirks, crouching low through both our yards until we reach the back of her home safely and undetected.

"It's always the ones that fight. Trust me."

A loud crash and an even louder piercing scream coming from my kitchen makes me doubt those two will even reach high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed with his GI Joe .. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm having trouble replying to all of those of you who review so I'm going to stop. I don't want some of you to get doubles while the rest of you get none. I get the alerts in my phone, but for some reason FF does not display them so it's hard to keep track. I'm really sorry. If you have any questions please ask and I'll address them on the next chapter. Otherwise, I'm really loving the feedback. Some of the reviews are making me laugh at inappropriate places. Thank you.

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 5

BPOV

Age Eight …

I hate my mommy... and it's so unfair!

What did I do?

Nothing!

My mommy left us yesterday.

She took me to school in her car and even gave me a lunch packet.

She never gives me a lunch packet.

I always have to steal it from Emmie 'cause he always, always, always has extra food.

She didn't pick me up and then my teacher, Mrs. Cope, had to call my daddy to pick me up.

I cried because I was scared and then we went home.

My mommy wasn't there.

Daddy took me to Ed's house to play. "I'm going to pick up mommy at the store. Now you be good, you hear?"

He came back alone, again. "She's gone. She's not coming home, sweet heart."

I cried... a lot.

She took her clothing and all her jewelry.

I want my mommy and my daddy to be together again.

I don't hate her.

I just want her to come home and sleep in daddy's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a carefree Bella .. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Alright... so far this story relates to me in these ways. I know the pain of having a baby and wanting to bust some nuts... I sometimes hide from the kids while they're going at it until they cool down... Bella's feelings of the divorce reflect my daughter's real POV, except I'm not the one who walked out. Your feedback keeps my smiling so keep it coming. By the way... DONKEY BALLS!

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 6

BPOV

5 months later...

"Are you gonna go see your mom on vacation?"

I put my crayon down and think about leaving daddy alone to visit my mommy for a lot of days.

I don't like it.

But I really, really, really wanna see mommy.

Maybe daddy can come with me and they'll like each other again when they look in each others' eyes.

"Do you think my dad will go with me if I ask him nicely and do my chores?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head no.

He gets really dizzy when he shakes his head no.

"I think your dad and your mom are divorcing. When moms and dads divorce they always marry different people and make more kids and then you have to share."

That sucks...

I don't want her to marry some other daddy.

I don't want another mommy.

I don't want to share my toys with other kids.

Emmie already takes my toys.

My eyes cry again and Ed runs away screaming.

I really, really, really don't want to share.

"Shhhh, shhhh, my sweetheart."

Mesme hugs me and begins to move me side to side.

It feels good but it makes me miss my mommy more so I cry harder.

"I know, baby. I know how it feels and trust me, It will get better," she says.

"How do you know it will get better?"

I wipe my nose before the boogers fall in my mouth.

"Well," she says, sitting me on her lap. "When I was smaller than you my mom and dad used to fight a lot. They decided to get divorced just like your mommy and daddy are. I didn't like it at first. I cried and felt very alone. But then, they became better people. You want to know why?"

Better people?

My mommy and daddy can get better?

Mesme closes my mouth and wipes the tears. "They became better people, better parents. They stopped fighting with each other and instead spent all their time with me instead. I got to see my dad more when he moved out than I did when he lived with us because he missed me so much."

"But my mommy moved away to another country and sh..."

"No she didn't. Bella, your mommy lives in another state, sweetheart. Not another country. And when you go visit her this summer, you will be with her alone and spend all your time together. Can you imagine all the cool things you'll do in California? You'll see the beach... a really warm beach where you can actually wear a swim suit. How cool will that be?"

That does sound really cool.

And I can spend all the time with her.

Suddenly, I can't wait to go visit mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as donkey balls.. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Haven't you heard? DONKEY BALLS is the new way of saying "I love Robert Pattinson!" Scream it, say it, whisper it, review it *wink, wink*. Just do it!

**!DONKEY BALLS!**

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 7

BPOV

Summer vacation...

This sucks... big time.

It's soooo hot here.

I can't go outside cause my skin gets red, itchy, and it burns so badly.

The second day I was here my mommy took me to the beach.

She bought me an ugly pink bathing suit cause she said I'm a girl and I have to wear girl colors.

Whatever...

The beach was awesome!

The sand was really hot so I wore my sneakers. It was weird seeing the water so blue from far away, but when you got close it wasn't.

So weird.

The water was cold but then I got used it.

I tried to build a sand castle but it didn't look like it.

It was a good day.

The next day was a bad day.

I couldn't move because the clothing was hurting my body.

I was red all over and the only thing that made me feel better was when I opened the refrigerator door.

But then it got worse the next day when my skin started to fall off.

And off, and off, and off.

But then when the pain went away, it was fun taking off my skin.

My mommy didn't like that, though.

She didn't like a lot of things.

Like me being next to her all the time...

Or sleeping with her on her bed...

Or my clothing... she really didn't like my clothing.

I didn't like the clothing she bought me, either.

They were dresses, and skirts, and glittery shirts.

She made me wear a dress when we went eating with her new friend.

He was a creeper with ugly yellow teeth.

I heard mommy on the phone say he had good hands... I thought they were ugly, too.

Ever since that dinner, I don't really spend time alone with mommy 'cause creeper is always there.

I miss Ed and even Emmie.

I miss Mesme's cooking and my dad reading me bedtime stories.

I hate the sun and I hate California.

I wanna go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as donkey balls.. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Okay, I got a bunch of Donkey Ball reviews and a bunch of other weird anatomies. Thanks, you made me spit out my soda. LOL

**!DONKEY BALLS!**

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Nine years old...

"Happy birthday to youuuuuu. Happy birthday to youuuuuuu. Happy birthday dear, Beeellaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Happy birthday to youuuuu."

This is awesome.

My friends from my new class are here.

The new neighbors are here.

And my family is here.

Except my mommy, but I already knew she wasn't coming.

She sent me a postcard...

A barbie on a beach postcard.

I wasn't happy... and neither was daddy.

He said a lot of bad words and threw a couple of things around the house.

I spent that night in Mesme's house with Ed.

After that night, my daddy has been the best.

He takes me to school, cooks me food, even though it comes in a box, and helps me with my homework every night.

He also lets me sleep with him.

When it was time to plan my party, I told him no pink anything.

He thought it was a great idea and now we are having a Transformers party.

Those dudes are so cool.

"Blow the candles, Bella!"

"Make a wish first!"

_A wish, a wish, a wish!_

_Please let mommy come home... please, please, please let mommy come home._

I open my eyes and blow the nine big candles.

After cake and chocolate chip cookie ice cream is eaten, we begin to open the presents.

I get so many girly things, but I force a big, fake smile because daddy told me I had to be gracious.

"You got a bunch of girl stuff," says Ed.

"I know, but daddy won't let me change them for better stuff we can play with."

He pokes my new barbies with his toe and then uses his GI Joe to slap her around.

"Do you think Joe would ever marry a barbie?"

I look at him disgusted. No one would ever want to marry a barbie except Ken. "That's gross."

"What is, Joe marrying Barbie or just being married?"

His question doesn't make sense and I tell him.

"One day you're gonna get married, you know. All the grownups get married. You have to. It's like a rule."

"My mom and dad aren't married anymore," I point out, trying not to think about my mommy too much.

"But she will marry someone one day and she'll have more babies, 'cause that's the second rule."

"No, the second rule is that they have to slave away, just like dad complains. Men slave away."

"Nuh-uh. First rule is married, second rule is kids, third rule is slaving away," he says, being sure.

"Well, I'm breaking the first rule 'cause I never want to divorce and be sad like dad."

"Then how are you gonna get the baby? You can't buy those, you have to make them."

"I know you need a dad and a mom to make them, I'm not stupid, I know stuff."

I huff and continue to cut my other barbie's hair.

"Then how are you making the baby?" he insists.

"Well, what if I don't want a baby?"

_What if my baby looks like Emmie? Ewwwww._

"You have to have a baby, you can't break all the rules."

"Why can't you just give me the baby then?"

"Do we have to get married?" he asks, scrunching up his nose.

"No, dummy. Just give me the baby and that's it."

"Okay then, bump on it. You know, to make it official 'cause this is adult stuff and everything adults do has to be official."

_Ugghh, official..._

"Me, Ed Cullen, promise to give you a baby so you don't go to hell for breaking the first rule."

I stick out my tongue at him cause he knows how much Reverend Jacob scared all the kids on Sunday school about hell.

"I, Bella Swan, promise to never get married and make your baby."

We both bend our elbows, I spit on his, he spits on mine, and we bump them.

We are official.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as donkey balls.. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **There were some concerns with Bella sleeping with Charlie in his bed. Bella doesn't know because well, she is asleep, but Charlie lies her down on Renee's side where she'll breath in Renee's scent and feel close to her in a way. Charlie refuses to sleep there because of the memories and stays on the sofa. Bella assumes that he gets up early... just a little back story. BTW, my kids still sleep with me and it's been about 3 months now. I spray his side with the cologne he left and it calms them down after nightmares. Thanks for reviewing.

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p><strong>Simply Promised<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Present Day...Age Twenty six...

Ugghhh, this is killing me...

This fucking hurts...

"One, two, three, four... one, two, three, four... one, two, three, four..."

_Huh?_

"Wait, wait, wait. This is already the tenth set. We were only supposed to do eight sets," I complain.

I love working out, well no, I work out just like anybody else... but when they add extra sets that I'm not supposed to do, well let's just say putting my foot down is putting it lightly.

"Oh, come on, Bella," says Rosalie, struggling for breath. "Riley will thank me for those squats later."

I doubt it, fucking douchebag has been ignoring me lately.

"Rose, seriously, dude. I'm fucking tired and I'm not doing more than is necessary. My ass looks good anyway."

I turn around and look at my ass through the huge gym mirror. I catch some of the guys lifting weight admiring said ass, too.

I wiggle it a bit, giving them a little incentive for working out.

"Stop looking at your ass, Bella. It only looks that good because of all the extra sets you didn't know you were doing."

Yeah, yeah... Rosalie and her perfect body that doesn't sweat.

"Come on, stop being jealous and let's go eat."

"You want me to go somewhere and eat after working out? I doubt I'll even be able to walk into the dressing room. My legs are fucking burning."

She looks at my trembling legs and smirks. "Crawl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a perfect ass.. or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow, girlies. I'm getting donkey balls and horse vaginas thrown all over the place... figuratively. LOL. I love it. In case you didn't see, this fic is rated M, some lemons, but mostly cursing. My Bella loves her big words. If that offends you, I'm sorry but I won't change it. I tried to change it in one chapter and it just did not flow for me. There are 7 other lovely stories being written. I'm sure there is a story there with no cursing. Also, there will be an EPOV somewhere. Stick with me and you'll get it soon. Thanks so much for reviewing chicas, you guys make me LOL.

***throws Donkey Balls to readers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 10

BPOV

How can a person eat so much food?

I can't stop looking at Rosalie eat... it's like... like... like watching a kid poop in public... you can't stop looking no matter how gross it is.

She picks up the monster hamburger and bites it, not caring at all about the sauce and pieces of meat hanging off her face.

I grab my own napkin on instinct and clean my face. Just because she has no problem looking disgusting doesn't mean I don't either.

"So, what's up with you and douche?"

I roll my eyes for the tenth time, knowing how much she hates my boyfriend.

"I don't understand how you can't stand him. He's nice, puts up with me... puts up with you! What else can I ask for?"

"How about asking him why he's been avoiding you for the past week?"

I know she's right and as much as I want to find out why he's been acting different, I don't want to ask.

I don't act like other girlfriends who are constantly at their boyfriend's throats... I pride myself on that.

"I'm sure he has his reasons and he's been working extra hours at the firm lately so..."

I let the sentence hang because it even sounds stupid when I say my excuses out loud.

When did Bella Swan start making excuses for a guy?

_Since you fell in love Bella, since you let one of them get to you..._

"I love him, Rose. I'm not saying he's the one, but shit... I don't see him going anywhere soon."

Rose's eyes soften for a few seconds until they turn hard again. God forbid the ice queen has a soft spot.

"Have you heard anything from Ed?" she asks.

I scoff, clearly annoyed. "Don't you mean Edward? Ever since he got married to Tranny, he's been going by Edward."

"I heard about that. He even told Emmett to call him Edward during the wedding." She starts laughing loud like a hyena and then says in her best impression of Ed's voice, "I'm married now, Emmett. Therefor, you shall call me, Edward. "

I start laughing, too, cause that does sound like the new "Edward."

"I can't believe he got married," she murmurs, waiting for my reaction closely. "I mean, I always thought you two would get together."

I shudder.

"Why would you think that? He's been with Tranny for like two agonizing years now. He's like a brother to me."

She shakes her head and continues eating.

I start to laugh, uncomfortably, but laugh I do.

My laugh dies down gradually... I miss my Ed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as an In N Out Burger... or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** On with the show. Thanks so much for reviewing, you guys make me LOL.

***throws Donkey Balls to readers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 11

BPOV

This isn't my apartment...

It just can't be.

There are hundreds of flower petals all over the damn place... and I mean everywhere.

Even, Sushi my cat, has petals all over her pink fur.

I want to vomit, I really do... just thinking about all the clean-up I will have to do after this... whatever this is.

I doubt a burglar would do something like this for the person he's stealing from, so...

"Riley!"

Silence...

It is then when I notice the little trail of white petals leading to the kitchen.

I follow it and come upon a plate full of chocolate-dipped strawberries and a champagne flute filled with wine.

Is he trying to get me turned on and drunk?

I notice the trail of white petals continues down to my office.

Fuck, he better not have put petals all over my work.

There is only so much romantic stuff a girl like me can take.

_Seriously! Did he forget who he's dating?_

There are no petals inside, instead my office has post-it notes all over the damn place, on the wall, on the small sofa, on the desk lamp... everywhere... even the ceiling fan.

Each one of the post-it notes has a little stick figure drawn on it holding a flower with the words "I love you" written on the bottom.

"I love you."

I jump at the sound of the stranger's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as an In N Out Burger... or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Your reviews are so funny. I should put them together and make a book out of them. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Deal? Deal.

***spits on elbows and bumps them with readers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 12

BPOV

My eyes are open wide as saucers as I stare at the one person I didn't expect to see for at least two more weeks.

"Ed! What are you doing here? Did you do this? You still have two more weeks left in your honeymoon. Where is Tra... Tanya?"

He holds up his hands and gives me his best panty-dropping smirk.

Too bad for him it's never worked on me.

"Hold on," he says, holding up his hands to stop any more questions I might have. "I didn't do this..." he sweeps his arms from side to side "...this mess. I came to see you and found the place like this. And the reason why I'm not on my honey-moon is because something T got sick, and well, I missed you."

So, that answers some questions but brings out more.

"It looks like I interrupted something though."

"Yeah, no kidding. So what's this news you have for me."

His smirk turns into a full-blown smile, and he sweeps me up in his arms, twirling me around my post-it covered office.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

_What?_

"What!" screams Riley, dropping a bunch of food on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as an apartment filled with petals... or maybe not, Just leave me some luv.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Keep the reviews cuming my lovelies.

***sends kisses to reviewers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 13

BPOV

Ed doesn't release me from his grasp... he never would.

He likes to bother Riley with our affection.

Some type of caveman sentiment... I was here first so deal.

All I can think about is the food I will have to clean from the floor.

As much as I feel for him... or as much as I can hope to feel for a potential future partner, I can't help but be a little put out and enamored at the same time.

Put out because he knows this is not the type of thing I would enjoy.

Flowers die... besides, the broken petals on the floor are just as good as dead.

If he has news, couldn't we just have stayed inside and watched a Sean Connery movie afterward?

But I feel enamored, too. He did go through all this trouble, taking a chance on my reaction.

I gotta give him credit for that.

I push Ed's hands away from my hips... I'm used to his friendly touches but Riley isn't.

"Ed he..."

"Edward," he interrupts.

I shoot him a look with my eyes that he knows all too well will damage his balls if he interrupts me one more time.

He takes the hint and cups his junk.

"Ed here..." I say, emphasizing his name for good measure "… was just telling me some news. Apparently he's about to be a dad."

I try to hide the surprise in my tone.

It's not that I never expected Ed to be a dad.

I just never thought it would happen so soon... especially since he's only been married for two weeks.

Which means, that if the test came out positive, then she's been pregnant for some time now.

I look at Ed suspiciously.

Did he marry her because she was pregnant already?

And he hid it from me?

Riley relaxes and bumps Ed's outstretched fist in congratulations.

It's not long before Ed makes his excuses about a sick Tran he needs to take care of and so on.

But I wonder if he's really avoiding the Spanish Inquisition I'm going to give him.

I want to be happy for him... I really do. But at the same time, I feel a loss.

I feel like I'm losing my friend... to an unborn baby, at that.

"Well, this evening did not go the way I had planned," Riley murmurs.

I want to smack him on the head for the mess, kiss him for the thought, smack him for being absent all this week, and kiss him again because I missed him.

I settle for a hug.

"What were you planning anyway? Our anniversary won't be here for another couple of weeks."

"I know, baby."

I try not to cringe at the sentiment but fail miserably.

He hugs me tighter, thinking my cringing was me getting closer to him.

"I... this night was supposed to be different and the surprise is gone so I'm just going to have to do things differently now and hope for the best."

His rambling is making me nervous because I have a feeling that whatever he had planned tonight was most likely not going to make me happy in some way.

"Baby." He tilts my head closer to his.

His forehead gently presses against mine.

The butterflies in my stomach begin to roll...

_Flight... flight...flight..._

All I can think about is running the fuck away.

"Marry me."

_Fuck!_

I knew it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a failed proposal... or maybe not. Just leave me some luv.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So the consensus is for Bella to run, run, run. Let's see what she says... dun dun dun...

***pretends to lie dead***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 14

BPOV

Cross roads.

That's exactly where my life is at this instant.

Marry me... not a question or a plea... a command.

Isn't there some type of rule for this kind of shit?

I'm sure there's a book that says you must beg, plea, kiss ass... or at the very least say please.

I'm thinking... _I'm too young to be married._

I'm not a girly girl... would he expect me to put on a... a... a white dress?

A puffy, white dress?

Of course he would.

He would expect there to be a huge celebration with all of our families and friends who I can't say I care shit about or haven't seen in ages.

Would he expect me to get pregnant during the honeymoon?

My thighs clench on their own.

Then there's Ed.

It seems that ever since he got engaged to Tranny, everything in life seems to be in a fast pace.

Life used to be about having fun... having a beer and wings with the guys while girls complained behind our backs.

Since when did it get to be about doing things grown ups do?

Sure I have a job and an apartment, but when I come home... I'm just Bella.

Riley's eyes are so expressive and dare I say, misty?

He wants this, he really does.

I can see my life play out in those eyes.

We'll get married and have kids right away.

We'll get a house with a yard where we'll have our friends over for barbeques.

I'll finally have room for Sushi to run around in and maybe he can find his little she-soulmate.

I'll get fat and complain about my body and lack of sleep but he'll think I'm still pretty and whatnot.

And then I think about refusing him.

I'll still be here in a couple of years... working, coming home and staying home.

Sushi will hate me for sure and he'll get fat from boredom.

Everyone is getting married around me and soon the babies will start popping out left and right.

I don't want to be Auntie Bella who babysits the brats because I don't have any commitments.

I'm at the crossroads.

Turn left and say hello to a domesticated life with a guy who has been able to put up with my bull shit.

Turn right and lose this man for a life of wondering about the what ifs.

Why can't I keep going straight... no damn turns and no damn decisions that need to be made?

Just the same.

"Bella?" he whispers, anxiety seeping in.

I close my eyes and stumble my way into the new unknown.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as ... Sushi the pink male cat ... or maybe not. Just leave me some luv.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Let's move along now. Let' see if we can call it a night soon.

***turns into a zombie***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 15

BPOV

Work has become my sanctuary.

Not that it wasn't before... but now it has become like an oasis to me.

At work, no one bothers me about color schemes and who sits where so they don't fight.

At work, I don't have to make decisions about what food is appropriate for this person or that.

I just fucking hate this and I tell myself everyday in the mirror, "You just had to say yes."

Figures...

I'm a fucking pushover.

As much of a front as I put up about being a hard-ass that doesn't get fazed, I am a people-pleaser, always wanting to make the ones I love happy.

When am I going to be happy?

When this is over and my ass is lying on a beach somewhere naked.

And damn it if Rosalie's extra squats don't pay off by then.

Ed's annoying baby sister, Alice, and Rosalie have been working non-stop on the wedding.

Apparently once a family member gives you the okay to plan their wedding, it automatically makes you an expert.

Ed gave her free reign for his wedding and she now expects the same from me.

Hence why Rosalie is helping her... she knows me and Alice doesn't.

What does a nineteen year old girl know about my preferences anyways?

Riley on the other hand is as happy as can be.

I've never seen this man smile that much, and that's saying something since we've been together for almost two years.

I'm happy, I am.

Just not as excited or as blushing as I should be.

The best part of the day has turned out to be nighttime.

That's when everyone goes back to their little world and I am left alone to wallow.

Well, not alone because most nights Ed comes to visit.

Something about Tranny not taking pregnancy too well.

Bad hormones, morning sickness that only hits at night time...

He should be there with her, but instead, he's with me drinking beer and washing away the day's stress...

Well, I'm washing away the day's stress while he's only taking a five minute break, considering he's my next door neighbor.

Gotta love him sometimes.

**A/N: Reviews are the same as puffy white wedding dress... or maybe not. Just leave me some luv.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Let's move along now. Let' see if we can call it a night soon.

***harvest more donkey balls***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 15

Simply Promised

Chapter 16

BPOV

What is it about weddings that drive women crazy?

What is it about women that drive men crazy?

These two questions have very obvious answers.

To me, at least.

I haven't been able to shake off TA...short for Tornado Alice.

The damn pip-squeak won't stop badgering about damn color combos and food tasting appointments.

She drives me crazy. All this wedding talk is driving me insane.

On the other hand, Riley is just about to be thrown in there with TA.

He keeps badgering me with the same two questions throughout the day.

Why can't I be more involved with the wedding?

Why don't I say I love you at least three times a day?

Seriously?

It seems to me that when someone says yes to a proposal that it's pretty fucking obvious the I love you's are soaring all over the place through unspoken communication.

"Riley, I love you, but I really don't feel like I need to text you just to remind you every couple of hours. I thought you liked that about me..."

I leave that statement hanging... this is a test.

For what, I don't know.

We girls, we just do these tests without even thinking sometimes.

"I do like that about you. I'm just confused. I thought you would be overjoyed with the planning. At least with choosing The Dress."

And there it is...THE dress.

Who says I have to wear a dress to my wedding?

**A/N: Reviews are the same as an Irish Kilt... or maybe not. Just leave me some luv.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** None of you are happy with Bella. You are all mad at Ed. You all hate Tranny and want to hate Riley but feel that you shouldn't. LOL, I'd say we're on the right track. I want to thank each and everyone of you... the quiet reader... the loud reviewer... the opinionated reviewer... and the ones in between for stopping by. Until tomorrow my lovelies.

***Goes to Sleep and dreams of Rob playing with Donkey Balls***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 17

BPOV

I haven't seen Ed for almost a week now.

I've seen him everyday of my life, save for his honeymoon... and until now.

Even though he's married, he always comes to my place for at least one beer.

He hasn't done that and that worries me.

I haven't heard Tranny puking, either.

I wouldn't go as far as to say that I've been worried about her...

But I'm starting to wonder if she's the reason behind his disappearance.

I can't say that I haven't placed my ear by the wall separating our apartments because then I would be lying.

I am an honest, caring friend.

I may be a lot of things, some of which I'm not too proud.

But being faithful is a virtue that I nurture...

And something tells me that my friend needs me.

Now if I could just find him...

The door to my apartment opening has me running away from the wall and onto my bed.

I don't want Riley to add another item to the growing list of concerns he has about our relationship.

I don't want another lecture.

I don't want to start my own list as to why I should cancel the wedding.

"I'm in the room!" I yell.

I grab the book resting on my bed side table and open it to random page.

The heavy sound of feet can be heard making their way towards my room.

I panic...Riley doesn't have heavy foot steps.

No one I know has heavy feet like that...well, except Emmie, but he's away at a business meeting with Rosalie.

For a moment I panic more until I remember that Sushi is spending the day with Mesme.

I toss my book and reach under my bed. I grasp the baseball bat I keep for emergencies.

Just because I look vulnerable doesn't mean that I am.

The doorknob to my room begins to jiggle as if whomever is outside is undecided whether to come inside or not.

I can't wait on my bed, I need to be ready.

For a fight, for my life...

I'm fucking scared.

Like girly-girl scared.

I haven't felt this way since the day my mom didn't pick me up after school when she skipped town.

With silent steps that would rival any ninja, I tip-toe my way behind the door.

I can see a huge shadow of a man underneath my door.

_Should I open it and surprise him instead?_

I wait and grip the bat with sweaty fingers and pray that when I swing it, the bastard won't fly away from my hands and leave me unprotected.

The door knob begins to turn as well as my dinner.

_Don't throw up, don't throw up..._

I lift the bat eye level...

"Bella? I...I need you, please."

**A/N: Reviews are the same as One more review for the hell of it... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Good morning, good evening, and goodnight to some of you. I woke up to full inbox. Do you guys know what that does to me? It makes me happy. Happy enough to load you guys with at least 20 chapters today, maybe a bit more...*hint, hint* Let's continue with the drama.

***Cooks pancakes for the readers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 18

BPOV

I've never seen him like this.

Hunched shoulders, ragged clothes on, red-rimmed eyes...

Defeated.

Ed Cullen should never look like this.

I do the only thing I can think of doing.

I hug him... hard.

I pull his body back while still locked in embrace, until the back of my knees hits the bed.

I turn us around and make sure he is seated.

On my knees, in between his knees, I look into his eyes and try to decipher what it is that could have happened to make him look like death has ran him over.

I think of all the possible scenarios...

He lost his job... I doubt it, he's a valuable asset to that company.

No one can draw buildings the way he can

He caught Tranny cheating on him... I doubt that too, considering the bitch is addicted to his dick.

Not only that, but their relationship was rocky at best, which is why I never supported it to begin with.

I tried to stop him, I did. But would he listen to me.

No.

"We've been together for so long, Bella. I owe it to her for sticking with me."

Cue the eye roll.

Did I mention she's addicted to him already?

Besides, she's pregnant.

And that leads me to that possibility, that maybe something happened to the... the... fetus.

Fetus, that's what it is, not yet a baby, but also not just a thing.

"Ed, did something happen to the..." I pause and take a deep breath. Somehow saying the word baby is so difficult for me to say.

I don't know why. It just is.

I try again. "Is something wrong with Tanya's pregnancy? Is she okay? What happened?"

He shakes his head, his eyes glassy, looking at nothing in particular.

"She l-lost the baby. She..."

His voice is lost in a shuddering sob.

I'm at a loss, not for the baby, but for my best friend.

How the hell do you comfort someone over something like this?

Sure he's the man, but that doesn't mean he didn't want the baby

And the pregnancy happened pretty much before they got married.

... as unplanned as it was … or was it?

After being together with Tranny for a couple of years, it was bound to happen, unless the bitch got pregnant on purpose to keep him around.

For him to marry and start a family is a huge thing.

Expected.

I just never guessed that this would happen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a crying Ed for you to comfort ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** None of you are happy with Bella. And yes, there are girls just like her who marry because they don't see an out. My cousin is one of them. Some of you are wondering if Tranny was even pregnant to begin with. Yes, she was. From now on more similarities with my life experiences will come to play. Some of them may seem a bit farfetched, but trust me, it happened. This story is in fact, my life mixed with my cousin's. Enjoy.

***Cooks pancakes for the readers***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 19

BPOV

The days are lost in between wedding preparations, spending time with Riley, and helping Ed deal with Tranny.

Wedding preparations are the easiest of all of those.

Give Alice an okay, look a little enthusiastic, fake a shitload of smiles, and I'm on my way.

Thank God Rosalie is always there as a buffer of sorts.

Considering the situation between Ed and Tranny, Riley has been more than understanding.

He lets me spend as much time with them...

As they need...

As it takes.

He doesn't complain... much.

It seems to me that the closer the time to the wedding is, the less time I've spend with my fiance.

The worst thing is that I'm starting to miss him like crazy, and then I don't, but then I do.

I'm all over the place.

I just want the day to get here, get it over with, and move the fuck on.

My moods being all over the place don't compare to the moods coming from Tranny.

I understand, to a certain extent.

The girl did just have a miscarriage.

But that does not give her the right to be a bigger bitch.

Ed is doing everything in his power to keep her pampered and happy.

But what about him?

Does she not think that he's suffering, too?

He loved the fetus as much as she did, so why isn't she being considerate about his feelings?

"We just have to be patient with her. Her body has just gone through a horrible loss and this is her way of coping," he says, explaining why it's okay for her to shut him out of the room... again.

"It's not okay. But she's your wife so I'll deal."

What more can I say?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a crying Ed for you to comfort ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** How many of you are conflicted between feeling sorry for Tranny and being happy there is no baby...yet.

***prepares the donkey balls***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 20

BPOV

There is a point in everyone's life when you just have to stop doing things that hurt you.

Like drinking too much caffeine, smoking, drugs...

Or even continuing to get pregnant only to have your body miscarry time after time.

Not one, or two... but three.

We all know that she's not letting her body recuperate after each loss.

We all know how it's going to end.

And yet, he fucking keeps getting her knocked up.

I see the way his eyes don't light up anymore after each announcement.

We all see it.

It's also common knowledge that Tranny's doctors have had enough.

They keep telling her to slow down, to take a break and let nature take its course.

Does the bitch listen?

That would be a resounding NO.

Does Ed listen?

No, but then again, what choice does he have when his wife keeps attacking him all the time?

Not that I'm there watching or anything.

We just have very thin walls.

He can't say no either, because deep down, he wants the baby.

And just as I'm about to head into bed...

I hear the toe-curling scream coming from the other side of the wall.

It looks like she lost this one, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a caffeine ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** And So it begins...

***prepares the donkey balls***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 21

BPOV

"You have to help me... us."

"No."

It's final.

That's it.

I'm not doing it.

_It's fucking stupid and irresponsible._

"Bella, please. Just think about it for a second," he pleads.

_I don't have to think about it._

Just... no.

No way.

"No."

I turn away from his pleading eyes.

I can't look at them looking all teary and desperate.

"Why not?"

Why not? I can't think of least ten why nots right now without even trying.

Here are three: It's nine months of my life, I'm getting married in two months, I don't like fetuses... or babies.

Those are all acceptable answers.

I stay quiet because he's already heard those reasons... and more.

"Please. I- fuck! I'm begging here. Please do this for me. Please."

I can't... I won't...

He holds my hands in a tight grip.

I can feel the splatter from his tears when they land on our joined hands.

Strong grip, strong decision made... he's not backing down.

But what about me and my worries?

"You... remember when we were kids and made that promise?"

_Of course I do, I was just hoping you didn't._

"I promised, you promised. We need you, Bella. I need you now more than ever."

Fucking bastard doesn't play fair.

So what if I made a stupid promise when I was ten or nine or eight. So what?

But damn it if it doesn't tug my heart strings when he begs...

And I did promise.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as remembering promises you made when you were still stupid ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yes, this is a Bella and Edward story. But don't you think they have to work on it? Have I thanked you guys for the reviews, or even for reading? No? Well, thank you very fucking much. Let's see what happens next.

***prepares to pass on the tissue boxes***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 22

BPOV

Making promises is the easy part.

Following through is what defines the coward vs. the brave.

The process is fairly simple.

Get checked up and make sure that my body doesn't have any diseases and that it's healthy enough to carry to term.

I pass with flying colors.

Meet with the lawyers to make sure that it's understood by all parties involved that even though I'm the one carrying the baby to term, it is not my blood.

Not my baby.

Fucking understood, hell I'm even there early.

Get the vitamins from the pharmacist along with the iron and I'm set to go.

It doesn't take more than a couple of weeks for me to get the news that they are ready for me.

Tranny's eggs are fertilized by Ed's swimmers and nature takes its course.

The eggs become embryos and then I get the phone call.

It's such an impersonal visit, too clinical and sterile, but necessary.

I'm strapped, put to sleep, and wake up disoriented and dizzy as hell.

I'm monitored closely and after some time...

I'm pregnant.

The first trial and I'm pregnant.

What are the chances of that?

And I hate it.

More than dresses.

More than anything else in the world.

The only good thing is that I'm being waited on by Tranny.

It's awesome asking for something and watching as she makes a fool out of herself to get it done.

Maybe I can learn to like this thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Tranny doing your bidding ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Yeah... so... let's continue.

***Hides***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 23

BPOV

The day I woke up in a pool of blood had to be the worst day of my life.

I got a taste of what Tranny... no Tanya had been through.

It wasn't easy.

Emotionally or physically.

I felt like a failure... like maybe I wasn't good enough to continue with the pregnancy.

But it wasn't my fault, much to Tanya's chagrin.

It was hers... her egg.

Something about their genetics that prevents their baby from becoming just that, a baby.

Unfortunately for Tanya, her body has been damaged by the recurring miscarriages.

She can never be pregnant again or she'll die.

Pretty harsh, but it's her fault.

I advised them to adopt because Lord knows there are a lot of babies out there who need love.

But she refuses.

If she can't have her own baby with Ed, then she'll have his baby at all costs.

The problem now is that in order for that to happen, they need an egg donor.

I was fine with letting them rent my body and incubation services.

But donating eggs, and mixing them with Ed's sperm...

That's like us two having fetuses.

It would be our fetuses turned babies.

Not hers, but mine.

And she doesn't care.

But I do, and Riley sure as fuck does, too.

It's one thing for him to be okay with me being pregnant during our wedding since chances were I wasn't going to be showing.

But to physically have a baby that would be genetically both mine and Ed's...

Yeah, he didn't take kindly to the request

He out flat-out told her to find another oven.

I fell a little bit more in love with him then.

"Please do consider it, Bella. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world. This would just unite us more. Imagine, he or she will be the best of both of us, and that is something no one will ever take away," Ed begs.

I'm a glutton for punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as making Ed's baby ... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Just a little info... what happens to Bella in this chapter did actually in fact happen to me, all of it. I don't think about it much cause it honestly freaks me out. But anyways, I'm off to play mommy for an hour. See you then.

***ponders about the past***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 24

BPOV

My body takes time to recuperate before I let them near me.

I am not going to make the same mistakes that Tanya made.

I get injected three times a day.

It's fucking hell.

It hurts... it really hurts.

Some type of hormone... I don't know... I don't care.

It just hurts to see the long, thick needle coming towards my ass.

The injection midday is my favorite of all three.

The needle is so small that I can't even feel it when it's plunged in to my stomach.

The one at night gives me nightmares.

Tanya pays a nurse to do the injections for which I'm thankful.

But still... it fucking hurts.

Three weeks of this hell on Earth.

An ecstatic Tanya, a hovering Ed, a pissed off Riley and Alice.

I can't take it sometimes.

I really can't.

I guess in a way I should count my lucky stars that things between Riley and I aren't that bad... considering that my wedding had to be pushed back a bit.

TA on the other hand, I wouldn't even go near her with a stick.

I usually grab my iPhone and say I have diarrhea... but I just really play games and hide inside the tub.

Anything to get away from it all.

After three weeks, I feel so full, and so cramped.

Bloated is the best way to describe what I feel.

An appointment is made and the next thing I know, my legs are strapped to stirrups and the oxygen mask is placed on my face.

When I wake up I learn that my body was able to produce seventeen eggs.

_SEVENTEEN EGGS! I'm super woman._

I freak out when I hear that.

What happened to the possibility of three or four at the most?

Jesus! _Am I that fertile?_

That night I pray long and hard thanking God for preventing up until then all those pregnancies considering my statistics.

I especially pray extra hard when I see the way Riley's eyes bug out in excitement at the news of my fertility.

Yeah, not fucking happening.

Well, between me and him at least.

Eight eggs are fertilized and four are placed inside of me. The other four are frozen.

No more than a few weeks later, it's confirmed that I'm pregnant.

And this time, it's really with our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as preventing unplanned pregnancies... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Okay, so I lost one reviewer. Do I have any left? Let me clarify a couple of things, cause even I'm confused a bit. Bella has trust issues. The only she truly trust is Ed, he's been there since the beginning. She will do anything, anything for HIM. Bella signed a document stating that she would not keep Tranny and Ed's baby but she miscarried. Ed, grasping at things, asked Bella to have the baby with him. Obviously they were not going to have sex. She went through invitro and they removed 17 eggs from her. They inseminated 8. When those become babies, they put them inside the womb and hope they'll latch on. Sometimes they all will or sometimes none. They froze the other 4 in case they had to repeat the process. The baby is really Bella's and Ed's. Now, does Tanya have any power over this baby? The answer is already in this author's note. Read between the lines. There will be more interaction between our main characters. Remember, we are only seeing bits and pieces of their lives. I hope you will all stick with me.

***goes back to eating***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 25

BPOV

Morning sickness sucks... a lot.

Morning sickness doesn't end at 12 p.m. because it actually lasts all day.

All fucking day.

Get up in the morning and the first thing I do is run to the bathroom.

A war rages on.

Pee first or throw up.

Puking usually wins... usually.

I take a shower and dress in my tightest clothing.

I take advantage that I'm able to since my body will be changing soon.

The smell of breakfast makes me so hungry, so ravenous.

I devour the food because it is so delicious.

Half way through, I stop and hold my head.

It begins to spin and a wave of nausea hits me hard.

I don't have time to make it to the bathroom.

The sink is the closest drain available.

I can hear the gag coming from Riley.

It only urges me on more.

I gag, he gags, I puke, he gags, and I puke again.

Never-ending.

I rinse the evidence away and contemplate finishing up the breakfast.

I decide not to even though I can feel my hunger starting up again.

Later that day during lunch, I find that my body has cravings.

Watermelon. Big ripe pieces of watermelon.

I feel so full after eating, but yet hungry at the same time.

It's like eating water alone.

I eat, I puke.

The first few weeks get so bad that I eventually have to eat while lying down.

It's so hard to keep food down, no matter what it is.

Limitations are put in effect.

No spicy foods, especially because it comes back through the nose sometimes.

That was a whole other world of hurt.

Nothing too greasy, that was disgusting to watch.

Nothing heavy, either.

I'm stuck eating soups and fruits.

Soups and fruits, bread and vegetables.

But then puking again.

Like I said, morning sickness is really an all day sickness.

Good thing I have Ed and Tranny holding my hair for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as ripe pieces of watermelon... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I'm happy to see I still have most of you with me. Some were asking questions and here are the answers. My cousin married because she felt she had no other choices. She miscarried time after time and eventually was told that if she got pregnant again, she would die because her body could not handle the stress. They tried surrogacy which was hell in its own. They ended up adopting. I became an incubator of eggs. I went through the lawyers and treatments and ended up creating 17 eggs. They were removed because I didn't want to go any further than that. They were impregnated by some dude and implanted in some lady who desperately wanted a baby. She ended up having twins, a boy and a girl. So, there are two little kids who are now about 5 or 6 who look like me but call some lady mommy. I try not to think about that. Bella's experience with pregnancy are mine, the nausea, puking, everything. Too bad Ed isn't real cause then I'm sure I wouldn't have said no to him either. LOL. Would any of you?

*** remembers the pains of carrying 17 eggs... shudders...***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 26

BPOV

2 months gestation...

I'm two months into purgatory.

Self-induced purgatory.

Morning sickness has increased to an all-time high.

I'm told it will pass, that it will be a thing of the past.

I told them to fuck off, that they should swallow shit and see how that works out for them.

I have lost weight due to recent events.

Being at a healthy one-hundred and twenty pounds only to drop down to one-oh-nine has been a shock to my system

I haven't weighed that little since high school.

I don't like it.

It makes me feel like I'm trapped inside a little girl's body with a small little devil inside.

I feel unattractive, especially when I'm having intimate moments with Riley.

Those have become few and far in between.

I notice the way he avoids touching me now.

He couldn't keep his hands off me and now...

Now it's a miracle if he ever spends the night over.

I'm too skinny, I know I am.

But I'm also a bitch ridden with hormones.

I can't help it!

Stuff just comes out of my mouth at weird times.

I feel defensive and don't realize what I've said until it's too late.

But really, is it too hard to shut up?

I don't want my feet rubbed, I don't want to be cooked for.

I just want things to be normal.

I want to be treated normal.

By Riley and Tanya...

But especially by Ed.

I'm not a china doll.

Since when do I like Ed to open the door for me?

That is girly stuff.

I don't do girly stuff.

With the little alien inside of me, that's as girly as I'm going to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as ripe pieces of watermelon... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Let's see if we can kill someone off...

*** prepares the tomb ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 27

BPOV

Three months gestation...

I can't do anything... nothing at all.

The nausea and vomiting have taken over my life.

I need help getting off the couch to just be able to get to the bathroom.

Rosalie has become an essential part of my life.

Like she wasn't before.

I adore her, there are no limits to what I wouldn't do for her.

I would even bury a body for her.

Well, her and Ed.

She was even here for me during WW3... also known as my break-up.

I think we broke up. I'm not too sure anymore.

My wedding was supposed to be three days ago.

I was too sick to get up, but I made the effort.

I put on the dress, a white puffy muffin dress. I sat still for the make-up and hair.

I was doing this for him.

After months of hell and sharing me with crazy Tranny and protective Ed, he deserved this much from me.

As soon as I sat down in the car waiting to take me to the church...

It hit me, the smells of garbage and food nearby.

Without warning, I threw up... everywhere.

Emmie, my driver for the day, freaked the fuck out.

All he saw was red coming out of my mouth and thought I was dying; he thought I was bleeding.

He started driving fast like a whore out of church. It made everything worse.

By the time we arrived at the hospital, I was too out of it to say anything.

I couldn't talk and breathing was just as difficult since I could feel the vomit in my nose.

Had Emmie let me explain, I would have told him that I had just drank my pre-natal vitamins with a red gatorade, hence the red color.

Needless to say, I didn't make it to my wedding and Riley thought I had stood him up in front of everyone.

He wasn't happy with my explanations, either.

"That's a lot of lies there, Bella. Who in their right mind would believe you? If you didn't want to marry me you should have said something in the first place. How could you be so selfish?"

Me. Selfish.

Too stunned to speak, too sick to even try.

I'm afraid to open my mouth sometimes... afraid that if I do, my body will take it as a cue and let the vomit out.

Tears prick my eyes.

I'm sorry, I really am.

I hate to disappoint people, especially those that I love.

I want to tell him that I love him, that I do want to marry him.

I also want to ask him for a little more time so my body gets through this.

"I need time," I say.

But when the words leave my mouth I'm wondering, _What kind of time am I'm really asking for?_

He motions to my body holding the bucket protectively under my chin. "You need time to get done with that. Just, time."

His voice is cold and sarcastic.

Time.

I do need that.

And I am not selfish, at least I don't think I am.

"I'm guessing you're asking for nine months? Is that all you need or will you ask for more after that, you know, to lose the fat."

_I hadn't thought about that. _

It might not be such a bad thing to ask for.

But Rosalie, my ever guardian, has other ideas.

Good thing Ed isn't here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Riley gone... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** You guys took the killing so literal. LOL. Awesome. Now the aftermath of the breakup.

***stretches out lazily ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 28

BPOV

"Assholes, fucking womanizing pricks!" yells Rosalie.

She softens her voice and looks directly at Emmie. "But not you, baby. You're awesome."

He blows her a kiss and returns his attention to the football game.

I flick his ear... he needs to man-up.

She turns away and continues to fume. "Cock-sucking son of a bitch!"

I turn away laughing.

I can't help it, she really is something else.

I know I should be upset because she is essentially the reason why Riley isn't talking to me anymore.

After I had requested time, Rosalie let him know exactly how she found him lacking.

Apparently he isn't man enough for me.

He is insensitive for how he treated me.

I think she forgot that I was the one who didn't show up at the altar.

But she loves me and according to her he should have understood and not questioned me.

I thought we were leaving things in a time-out sort of way, but now, I'm not too sure.

Thing is, I'm not too troubled by it.

I'm sad because I love him and was about to marry him... but shouldn't I be bent over with pain trying to eat ice cream or something?

Or maybe not, since I'm not like most girls.

Maybe I should send a thank you note to my mother for fucking up with my emotional abilities and thus saving me from actually being heartbroken.

Not that she would understand or know since she didn't make an effort to come.

Everyone else is a different story, though.

I feel as if everyone is upset with me over the missed wedding.

My dad is furious about me getting pregnant without telling him.

He almost arrested Riley to force him into matrimony after defiling his only daughter, until I explained it was Ed's baby.

That took another half hour to explain.

He wasn't happy about that, either.

Riley's family kept giving me looks, and I'm sure they're the ones responsible for the anonymous prank calls I'm getting.

TA was a nightmare to deal with since she did put a lot of work in to organizing "My Dream Wedding."

She insisted that I let her decorate my spare bedroom for the alien in order to make it up to her.

Tranny put a stop to that one really quick...

Only good thing she's ever done as far as I'm concerned.

Ed... Ed.

There's not much I can say about him other than I wish he would stop fucking smirking and touching my non-existent baby bump.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Riley gone... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** So apparently some of you have never gone through the horrors of morning sickness. HOW? That seems so unfair...

*** pouts ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 29

BPOV

I'm three and half months today.

I'm happy to report that the geyser of vomit has been slowing down... just barely.

I still get up and throw up in the morning, but I'm able to keep food down more.

I'm ecstatic about it.

My bones are not protruding and I even have a healthy glow.

I thought that was just a tale to make pregnant women feel pretty after basically living by the toilet.

But no, I look healthy.

There is no baby bump either, for which I'm excited.

I fit into my clothes better, filling out nicely in certain areas.

My boobs have been growing, too.

I am now at a C cup. I don't know how to feel about that.

I should be happy, but I can't help to notice how much more guys stare at my chest and ass... including Emmie and Ed.

It might have been my fault.

My normal bra wasn't fitting, so I bought the next cup and voila, I have tits.

I've never had them this big, so I ran out of my room in just my pants and bra and showed them to whomever was in the living room... Emmie and Ed.

I grabbed them, bounced them, and even jiggled them for a bit. "I have tits! Look what they can do!"

I think they were also shocked that I had boobs.

"Holy Shit! You're a girl?"

I proved to Emmie how much of a girl I am, pregnant or not.

Ed almost had a heart attack.

I've taken to wearing sweaters after that.

Good thing the weather demands that I do.

It's been raining non-stop for a week now.

The weather does bring me down at times.

I think about Riley and where we would be had I not agreed to this.

Would I be happy?

Would I be pregnant with our baby instead of Ed and Tranny's?

It doesn't do me any good to dwell on the "what if's."

But with the weather like this... I just can't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as big boobs... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Man, you guys are funny. You all have stories about boobs growing and then shrinking. Mine grew but then sagged. Someone asked about the babies I "donated." I only saw them once and that was enough for me. The lady was crazy about them. I've never seen or hear from them again and the thing is, I don't want to. I already have 4 and doing this on my own now. I don't know how I would react if I did see another mini-me out there. Any who, it's 9pm my time so I'll be posting the next chapters pretty quick. Are you girls ready? Yes? Good! Keep the reviews coming ladies, they make me feel like Ed is sending them to me personally.

*** prepares the chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 30

BPOV

I'm four months today.

I'm four months pregnant and slightly miserable.

Today is also the day of my check-up.

I don't know if they're going to tell us the gender... can they do that this soon?

Fuck that... I'm just hoping they'll tell me I'm cooking one fetus.

Who knows...

I just want to put my clothes on and get out of the house without being afraid of the city smell.

Now that the morning sickness has stopped, I've been catching up on work.

Reading scripts, e-mailing the boss with descriptions and corrections... blah, blah.

I love my job, but it does get to be a little repetitious at a times.

So here I sit, naked wearing a crinkling paper gown that has me itching in places I can't scratch and waiting for a doctor to come and check me out.

"Your legs are white," comments Ed.

I look at him seated across the room, uncomfortably fidgeting with his phone and staring at my legs.

"My legs have always been white."

"Yeah," he says, shaking his head. "But I've never seen them before."

_He's never seen them before?_

"Bullshit," I say. "I've known you since you had your first fart, of course you've seen my legs before."

And thinking back to when we were kids, I ask him, "Don't you remember we used to shower together, naked?"

I waggle my eyebrows for effect.

I remember with perfect clarity, besides, we were just kids and he's like a brother to me.

Haven't we all seen family naked at one point or another?

He shakes his head again and fights a smile. "If you had seen me naked, you wouldn't be such a boy."

"It's because I have seen you naked that I am such a boy." I stick out my tongue and flip him the bird just as Dr. Cullen enters the room.

"Hi, Daddy C!" I squeal and jump down from the table and hug the only man who can actually make me feel like a giddy girl.

While I love my dad with all my heart, Charlie has always preferred a fishing buddy with whom to discuss football and drink beer.

I have been that... I am that to him.

But Carlisle Cullen, well, this man holds a dear place as well. He makes me feel like a little girl, perhaps because he's always treated me like one.

He gives me a warm hug and sways me from side to side.

I can smell his spicy cologne and feel the warmth of his embrace.

"Ahem."

_God, I needed this hug._

We ignore Ed and continue swaying lightly.

An uncomfortable voice whispers from behind me. "I can see your ass, Bella. You're _naked_."

Daddy C. grabs another gown and drapes over me.

After helping me sit on the table again, I chance a glance at Ed's face.

It's red, like blotchy red and he has his eyebrows furrowed.

He's also avoiding looking at me.

So what if he saw my ass? I've seen him naked before, and I hear him being naked almost every night.

Come to think of it, I haven't heard him and Tranny getting it on for quite some time now.

I wonder what's up with those two...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed seeing you naked... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Alright, let's get the interactions going...

*** prepares the chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 31

BPOV

Hands above my head...

Legs crossed with goosebumps from the chill...

Ed holding my hand uncomfortably...

Right boob exposed with nipple very pebbled.

Did I mention it was cold in the room?

"You sh-sh-should cover up," stutters Ed.

I hide my grin because an uncomfortable looking Ed is not something seen frequently, if ever.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bo-bother me?" he asks, not meeting my eyes.

I tilt my big boob in his direction and say, "That it's pointing at you."

He looks down at my tit and stares.

It isn't until he licks his lips that I become uncomfortable.

"Why is Daddy C taking so fucking long?" I complain while covering my chest.

Is that disappointment I see in his eyes?

No, can't be.

The cold is making me hallucinate.

Not to mention the roller coaster called hormones.

"He's taking an important call. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

I avoid his eyes now, they are too... too... I don't know... too vibrant?

Since when did his eyes get so...

"What color are your eyes?" I whisper without thinking.

I place my finger under one eye and trace from one end to the other.

His lashes are long and they are darker in color compared to his head.

His eyes close and he exhales through his nose.

"I don't know. Blue...grey...green? They change color."

"Open your eyes."

I continue to caress under each eye lid now, mesmerized at the way they change color right before my eyes.

"You have freaky eyes," I whisper.

He smiles my favorite smile... the one where it's not lopsided or cocky.

He smiles the one that reaches his eyes and makes them seem brighter and deliriously happy... young, even.

"You have pretty eyes, too."

And just like me, he begins to trace under my eyes.

I refuse to listen because my eyes are just so ordinary.

"They're the color of shit," I say.

He chuckles at my statement, having heard it many times before.

And then it hits me.

"They're hazel." I declare with certainty. "Hazel means combination of more than two colors."

Without even realizing, his face is closer than it's ever been to mine before.

His eyes are looking at both of mine.

My heart begins to hammer double-time and a feeling of warmth begins to spread over my chilled body.

I can feel my nipples tightening, a reaction to the temperature change I suppose.

I can feel his breath on my face now and for some reason, it doesn't bother me like it usually does.

I don't know what this means... this thing that is happening.

But maybe...

Just maybe...

"Am I interrupting?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed staring at your tit... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Alright, let's get the interactions going...

*** prepares the chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 32

BPOV

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carmen Sylva and I'll be performing your ultrasound."

_Ultrasound?_

_For what?_

_Why am I feeling so fucking dazed?_

_Oh, no! Is the morning sickness returning?_

"Would you like to take a seat next to mommy?"

_What the fuck is she on?_

She looks at the chart and then back at us.

"You are Mr. and Mrs. Swan, correct? Here for your four month check-up? Dr. Cullen said to do your ultrasound while he finishes his call..." Her voice trails off.

_Fuck! The ultrasound...the alien!_

_Right._

_Where is my head?_

"Uhm, yes. I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen... the baby's father," I murmur.

Should I tell her that it's my baby but not my baby?

Wouldn't that information be inside the chart already?

Before I can make up my mind or make a fool out of myself Ed clarifies the situation to Dr. Sylva.

And then it gets kind of worse.

It's awkward and silent as she lifts my feet on stirrups.

A huge long wand that shockingly resembles a thin vibrator is gelled thoroughly before it's shoved way inside my...

"Ow, ow, ow! It's cold," I complain.

Forget about being embarrassed with Ed next to me.

With a chill like this I can't think about anything besides the cold feeling inside of me.

A few shifts here and there... and then...

**swoosh... swoosh...swoosh... swoosh...**

The sound invades the quietness of the room.

On the screen is no longer a small bean or alien.

It's a small bubble head alien with a chord attached to it.

It's moving around bouncing in a little bubble of blackness.

"The baby is very active," comments Dr. Sylva.

The baby... good, just one.

I sigh relieved.

Ed's fingers on mine tighten when we're shown the head, body, spine, feet.

Little fingers move in an uncoordinated fashion while mine continue to grip harder.

"I can't tell the sex, yet. The baby's legs are blocking the view. We can check again during your next visit in two months."

Now there is admiration in her eyes because of my "sacrifice" as she calls it.

I don't feel I'm sacrificing anything.

Sure I'm giving them nine months of my body and the opportunity for them to be able to be parents.

But to see it as a sacrifice? No.

It's a gift I'm gladly giving.

Funny how a little bobble head alien can change my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as seeing your first ultrasound... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Let's see how many of you stay with me after this one. Have faith my pupils, have faith.

*** prepares the chapters in hidding ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 33

BPOV

There have been more changes to my body, mostly to the stomach, tits and ass.

My hips have been getting a bit more rounded, too.

And so I had to go shopping for clothing.

It didn't turn out so well.

I was escorted to a maternity store by TA, Ed and Tranny.

I told them I could just have bought bigger t-shirts and sweats.

"Aghast" would describe their reactions nicely.

"My daughter will not be dressed in frumpy clothing. Have some dignity, Bella. Don't you want to get noticed by someone?" Tranny asks in sickly-sweet tone.

The tight grip on my wrist distracts me from pulling off her weave.

"Don't listen to her. She's just upset that her body can't do what yours can," whispers TA, loud enough for Tranny to hear us.

Luckily for her, Ed manages to pull her aside.

"What's her problem? I'm doing them a favor. She should be kissing the ground I walk on like she used to."

I feel angry and hurt.

And hungry, very fucking hungry.

Plus, it's not like I've done something to deserve her bitterness.

It's not my fault she couldn't get out of work to go with us to the Dr.'s office.

It's not my fault her husband won't fuck her.

And it's also not my fault that he called my name when he came the last time he was with her.

Which was last week... not that I'm listening, of course.

The walls are thin... very thin.

I was shocked... and speechless.

I've never thought of Ed in that way.

The way that gets me off or even in the mood.

And I'm sure that neither has he.

It's weird.

So something must have changed.

Perhaps, I should still blame the incident with my growing tits.

_But Emmie doesn't stare at my chest anymore..._

"Try this one on. It's a light material for the summer days and thick enough for the cold ones."

I look at the dress with disdain.

Just because everthing around me is changing as well as my body, doesn't mean my personality has.

And this Bella Swan does not wear dresses.

Case in point: Incident with the wedding gown.

I raise an eyebrow, challenging TA to force a pregnant woman to do anything.

"Oh, come on. You'll look cute in it."

"I would rather do comfortable and durable than cute. I'm not a little girl. Get me some stretchy jeans and flowy shirt and I'm good."

"But, Bellaaaaa."

"But, Bellaaaaa," I whine, exaggerating my imitation of her voice. "No, and if you continue being a brat, I'll just leave. Now go bully someone else."

I watch her walk away and join forces with Tranny.

_Great, just what I need... two harpies giving the evil eye. _

"Be careful, Bella. They're just trying to help you. You don't have to go out of your way to push people away," says Edward.

I look at him incredulous.

"Well, maybe I want to be left alone."

"Is that what you want?"

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Yeah. I want to be left on my own and not be told what to do or wear."

I never thought I'd ever see the day where Ed... no... Edward would walk away from me.

Ed would never have left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as your ass growing in a good way... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Anyone still out there? Hello?

*** prepares the chapters in hidding ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 34

BPOV

I'm five and a half months along.

My belly is small and rounded, if not a little perky.

I can also feel the baby moving inside.

It feels weird.

There really are no words to describe the feeling of something moving inside of you.

Emmie asked me to try.

"You remember the last time we went to the taco place that closed a week later?"

His face distorts in disgust as he angles his body inward, protectively.

"Good, you do. Then you also remember how we had food poisoning and for the longest our intestines were moving around and growling nasty. Well, without the growling...except when I'm hungry, it feels the exact same way."

"That's disgusting. How can you stand it?"

It's not like I can just stop the pregnancy or fast forward, I remind him.

Still, you would think this would be a time of joy.

And it isn't.

Just when I was starting to get used to the idea of enjoying this time of my life, something happens to remind me that happiness is never unaccompanied by disaster.

After being abandoned in the maternity store, I figured Ed would come back once I apologized to the harpies.

I was wrong.

So wrong.

Not only was my apology not accepted by either...

Ed hasn't even visited me... or called.

I don't think I was that bad.

I'm starting to wonder if they even still want the baby.

Whether they are ready or not, he'll be here in four months or so.

"Why don't you just call him?" asks Rosalie.

"And say what? I don't even know what I did wrong. I just told him I wanted to make my own decisions."

"And leave you alone; don't forget that one," Emmie reminds me.

I kick his shin, he's lucky I'm too lazy to get up from the couch.

Being left alone didn't mean for them to literally leave me alone, stranded.

I just didn't want to be told what to do or what to wear.

I don't think I can forgive him, though.

Sure, we've fought before and made up...

Sure, we're adults now and should know better...

But he has never abandoned me before.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as feeling an alien moving inside of you... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Hope this makes you all feel better.

*** comes out of hidding ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 35

BPOV

I'm six months pregnant today.

My appointment was not yet due...

But I haven't been feeling well.

My chest has been hurting and I've been having difficulty breathing.

There is a sharp pain that hits midpoint in my chest and penetrates all the way to the back...

Like an arrow piercing my chest.

The pain is so strong that I can't even sleep.

Lying down makes the pain more unbearable.

I find myself walking at all times during the night.

I can not go another night without sleeping, hence why I'm visiting the Dr.

I undress and wear my crinkling gown.

I'm alone today because Rosalie and Emmie had to work.

Tranny has been giving me the cold shoulder.

Ed has disappeared.

I haven't seen or heard from him since the mall.

No, that's a lie.

I hear him loud and clear on the other side of the wall.

They've been fucking non-stop... new vigour.

The feeling of betrayal is so strong.

How can they leave me in this predicament?

When I glance at the empty chair that he occupied last time, the feeling only increases.

Despair, betrayal, loss.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

As soon as I hear his voice I race and wrap my arms around him.

It doesn't take long before I'm pummeling him down on the floor.

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill you and revive you and then kill you again!"

My chest is heaving and even though the pain is still there...

This little reunion has taken precedence over it.

Fuck the pain... Ed is back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as being reunited with Ed... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Let's keep going now.

*** jumps up and down ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 36

BPOV

We somehow end up with him on the chair I had just been staring at with me straddling his lap.

He rubs soothing circles down my back, adding a little extra pressure in the lower region right where my panty line should reside.

His other hand is rubbing my scalp.

My head is tilted to the side, letting him know that he needs to scratch a bit more.

I'm not an idiot... I know how we look from an outside perspective.

But this is us... comfortable, together.

I know that I should still be mad at him... I still am mad at him...

But damn it, I missed him more.

"I hate you but please don't stop."

A moan escapes my throat as his magic finger dips a little harder on my spine.

"Right here?" he asks, pressing on the wrong spot.

I shift a bit, moving forward so our chests are almost touching.

I stick out my lower half a bit and...

"Fuck, right there. Don't stoooop."

A timid knock sounds on the door.

A throat clears...a couple of times.

"I'm coming in," warns the voice.

I want to laugh at how ridiculous Daddy C is being, but I'm too comfortable.

He comes in and helps me get situated on the cold plastic table.

He asks all the questions and begins his exam.

Ed continues to rub my scalp in soothing circles as Daddy C. continues to mutter to himself about numbers and dates and...

I'm so tired and the rubbing feels so, so, so good.

It's not long before I hear and see nothing.

My body hurts like crazy...especially my chest.

My eyes feel so heavy that it's not without difficulty that I open them.

Slow at first... and then I'm staring at greyish eyes.

"Morning," I whisper, my voice super hoarse.

Despite the dark circles under his eyes, the new age lines that have appeared, a few bruises produced by me...

He has a serene look to him...

Happy...

Calm and... resigned?

It's freaking me out.

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"Why do you always say your eyes are the color of feces?"

_Say what?_

"Um..."

I don't know how to answer that, not because I don't understand the question, but because I'm wondering why he's asking it.

It's just so fucking random.

"They're brown and boring?"

"No," he says, shaking his head slightly. "They're cinnamon."

The pain in my chest is getting slightly more uncomfortable.

Ed is making me uncomfortable.

He helps me sit up on the bed and it's then that I noticed that I'm already dressed.

_What the hell?_

I look at Ed and raise an eyebrow in question only to have him look down and blush.

_Okay... really... what the hell is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed rubbing your scalp... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Alright, this will be the last for the night so I'm leaving you all with an EPOV. Just to clarify, Bella did not consider the consequences of having the baby. All she thinks about is helping the man who she loves unconditionally. Her love for him is brotherly... as far as she's concerned. I have 1 friend alone who I would kill for, including having babies. Good thing she's a girl, huh? No worries about crushing on her. LOL. Alright, I will see you again tomorrow for the conclusion. How about you all greet me with a review? Good night and sweet dreams.

*** Goes to Bed dreaming of Ed scratching her scalp ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 37

EPOV

I'm fucked.

I'm so royally fucked.

I cannot look her in the eye without blushing.

Edward Cullen does not blush.

When I dressed her, I began to notice details, more details than I had before.

Like the way her hips have become fuller, her shapely legs are strong yet feminine.

When I pull the shirt over her breasts, I can not help but admire how much bigger they are from the last show she gave me and Emmett.

Then I caress the baby bump... my baby...

Our baby.

She has soft skin that pebbles underneath my touch, and instead of stopping I continue... entranced... until I reach the valley of her breasts...

And then I get hard.

Edward Cullen got hard after ogling tomboy Bella Swan no, pregnant-with-our-child Bella Swan.

I don't feel disgusted by this new development.

I feel... good.

And it only confirms that the baby is already changing things between us.

It needs to stop. I need to make things right.

I help Bella get her next appointment card and follow her to the pharmacist for her new heartburn medication.

It is not long into the drive home that she begins to fidget.

I know she is as uncomfortable as I am... but not for the same reasons.

I help her get settled and make a promise to return later in the evening for our usual get-together.

I feel the heavy burden settle in my stomach as soon as my foot pushes through the threshold of my own home.

I dread seeing T.

Confronting her is never good, which is why I usually do what she tells me to.

It's easier, less messy, less painful.

I steel my resolve and remind myself that I am a man...

A man with balls, and that facing my wife should not be a hard thing.

But then again...

It's not often one's wife thrusts in your face a recording of yourself dreaming, whispering, moaning your best friend's name while sleeping.

It's already bad enough that I said Bella's name while fucking T.

I was thinking about her last visit in order to stop myself from cumming...

But it had the damn opposite effect and I came saying her name.

And now I'm dreaming more often about her.

I tried to stay away. Tried to put distance between us and get a new perspective... an appropriate perspective on things...

I even too it upon myself to be a better husband to T.

We have been coming together at night, but it does not feel right anymore.

Bella is always there in my mind... I can not chase her image away.

Then I heard she was sick... and I had to see her.

But then I saw her alone and undressed...

Then I touched her and got hard...

And fuck if I didn't like it... a lot.

I'm fucked.

Completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed cumming as he thinks about you... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Good morning! Good afternoon! Good night! Can I just say something... I am so overwhelmed with the response this story has received. Some of you have even shared your stories with me. I am flattered, really flattered. I didn't know there were so many of you that were either donating eggs, wanted to donate eggs, or are even surrogates. It is something extremely hard to do as it is giving something of yourself away. Forget babysitting, you're giving a kid away! I commend you, I really do. And your welcome! *wink* Now, let's get this show on the road before FF realizes we're on!

*** throws up a shield ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 38

BPOV

"...shut the fuck up. You..lksdfljsldjf...sldj...her!"

I continue to press my ear against the wall.

It's so hard to understand some of the words...

_I want to know! Why does the bitch have to talk so garbled like aslkdfjdsk._

From the moment Ed closed the door to his apartment, Tran has been all over the place.

Screaming...

Shit breaking...

Thumping...and not the sexual kind.

Thank God!

I love him.

I just love them together when they're not fucking, you know?

Not that they do now, anyway...

I just don't like to think about it.

"Jesus, T. Put that fucking dish down!"

**CRASH...CRASH...**

_Holy Shit! Should I call the cops?_

I contemplate heading over and knocking the bitch unconscious.

What is she going to tell the cops when she wakes up? "The pregnant girl hit me?"

Yeah, fat chance they'll believe her...

**CRASH...**

"You're fucking psycho!"

_Can't say I didn't warm him about that one before._

More pacing in my apartment and more screaming comes from theirs.

I'm torn because I want to help and stop the fighting.

I'm afraid Tranny is going to throw a dish and destroy Ed's face.

His face is too pretty for scars.

But then I also don't want to intervene...

I want to hear why they're fighting.

**CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...**

"You're crazy!"

His voice gets louder and more clear as I place my ear by the hidden ground heater that I've never used in my room.

_I knew this thing would one day come in handy._

"...just fuck her!"

_Oooohhh... Is he cheating on Tranny?_

My chest begins to hurt a little.

_Damn acid reflux! Don't start now._

"I told you this has nothing to do with her! It's you... me, but mostly just you."

"Bullshit! I see the way you look at her. Ever since she got pregnant with MY baby it seems you can't keep your hands off her!"

"She's carrying my baby, of course I'm going to be touching her."

"Does she know you dream about doing more than just touching?"

"Don't even say it, T," he threatens, his voice sounding a bit quieter.

"Why not? What can be worse than your WIFE already knowing?"

"I said drop it."

**Thump...**

**Silence...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Tranny going crazy... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Let's get the ball of emotions rolling...

*** stares at ED ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 39

BPOV

The silence is uncomfortable.

Very uncomfortable.

I try to ignore the pain in my left leg because if I move, it'll draw his attention to me.

Slow deep breaths... in... out... in … out...

"Just go," he says, his voice sounding hoarse.

I avoid his gaze and shake my head.

I continue to watch pointless infomercials.

My bladder was the last thing on my mind... until he mentioned it.

_Great! Not only does my leg hurt, now I have to piss badly. What else can happen? _

"Bella, stop being stubborn and go use the restroom. It's not as if I'll be going anywhere."

Ever since he arrived at my apartment, he's been quiet, withdrawn.

He's very unpredictable when he's being moody.

Which is why it's always best to let him work things out in his mind until he gets over them... it's for the best.

I sigh in resignation and try to get up instead.

Try, being the operative word.

I grunt in effort, not gaining much ground.

With a laugh, he helps me up and walks me to the bathroom.

I want to be pissed...but at least I made him laugh.

Big improvement there.

Fuck, I am pissed.

No one told me that getting up from the couch would be such an exercise.

Not even Rosalie's devious method of exercise ever made me feel this tired.

I pee for what feels like forever, and I actually feel a few pounds lighter.

I finish cleaning up and am surprised to see that Ed is waiting for me outside the door.

My anger melts away at seeing his expression.

Without thinking about it I hug him hard, turning my body at an angle to avoid putting pressure on my growing swell.

I kiss his cheek, tighten my hold on him as his tightens on me.

I sigh his name in contentment...

Not because Tranny was stupid enough to kick him out...

Not because he actually looks heartbroken...

Not because he — for the first time, ever — looks hot in just his sleep pants.

No, none of those are reasons enough for me to want to hug and kiss him.

I hug him because when he holds his arms out to me, there is a vulnerability to him that no one has ever witnessed.

I tighten my hold because he reminds me of the little boy I used to kick ass for.

I kiss him because he_ is _the little boy I would still do anything for.

And finally, I sigh his name because for the fist time ever, I realize that my feelings for Ed are changing.

And that is a bad, bad, thing.

**A/N: Reviews are the same as Ed dressed in only sleep pants... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Welcome new readers. Welcome back old readers... any of you still left? Yes? NO? Aright, let's continue

*** goes back to eating In N' Out ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 40

BPOV

"How are you doing?"

Loaded question...

I'm terrified, ecstatic, scared, hungry as hell... just to name a few.

"I'm nervous," I admit.

Rosalie scoffs. "I would be, too. It's not everyday that you realize you're in love with the best friend you have considered to be a brother for all your life."

Yeah, all that.

_Wait a minute..._

"I'm not in love with him," I say slowly, trying to figure out why she would say that.

"Of course you are, Bella. You guys have been in love with each other for years now but have been too blind to see it for yourselves."

"I've never had any type of feeling for him that wasn't brotherly," I object. "I admit that my feelings have been gradually changing...hell, he's hot so who wouldn't like him? But no, I know for a fact that I am not in love with him."

"What about Riley?" she asks, brow getting more defined.

I scoff.

_What about Riley_? "What of him? I thought you didn't like him?"

She grins maliciously. "I don't like him. You're too manly for him. Tell me something, does seeing Riley naked compare to seeing Eddie shirtless?"

I will not compare them... they're different people for fuck's sake.

So different that I was going to marry one and am having the other's baby.

_Yeah, I am so not responding._

She stares me down.

I stare her up.

Silent glances our way from strangers, birds chirping in the background, whispered words around us...about us...

We both break out in smiles and soon in laughter.

"Can we eat now that you're done interrogating me?" I plead.

We order our food and I note with amusement that the waiter almost drops our food from trying to scurry away from us.

I don't blame him because Rosalie is intimidating when she has her bitch-brow on.

The rest of the lunch passes fast and I soon find myself back in my apartment.

It becomes apparent that he's not home.

And if I'm honest...

I was kind of hoping that Ed would be there without a shirt on.

That is so much wrong thinking.

_Before he gets home, maybe I can take care of myself... that is if can actually get around the alien bump._

I settle down on my bed, close my eyes and imagine Riley starting to get undressed before me as I fonddle my impressive new tits.

My eyes travel from the top of his shoulders, down to the strong form of his abdomen and down to where his hands begin to tug down the sleep pants.

_Wait, sleep pants? Riley never wore sleep pants... what am I thinking?_

_Fucking Rose. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed fantasies... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **This one will raise some eyebrows, drop jaws... and yeah. Let's move on...I'll be back in an hour or so cause I gotta feed the kiddies.

*** prepares the new package of panties for readers ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 41

EPOV

Ever since T kicked me out of my own apartment, I've been feeling happy.

It's a strange thing, the way an invisible weight was lifted off my whole body almost as if I never knew it was there to begin with.

I remember when the words left her mouth, the way she waited expectantly for me to grovel more and become the puppet she has been manipulating all these years.

I didn't have it in me to even make a sound, a noise that would let her know just how heartbroken a man like me should have been.

I smiled instead because I just could not help it.

It was an involuntary reaction that unfortunately resulted in more china being thrown my way.

That was two days ago and I have yet to see her.

I can hear her through the wall.

Actually I can hear more than I realized was possible.

I want to ask Bella about the things that I know she has been privy to...

But I'm too embarrassed to do so.

Could she have heard me when I moaned her name in my sleep?

I dread to think that she did, and the more I think about it the more I become nervous and in a way disgusted... aroused even.

Flaunting an intimate moment, even if unknowingly, has never been my thing.

I could just imagine Bella trying to sleep at night only to hear T and I in the moment.

An uncomfortable tightening in my jeans surprises me again.

Really surprises me because I haven't been hard like this in weeks.

I will it to go away to no avail.

I make sure Bella and that ridiculous cat are out of the apartment before I decide to take care of my problem.

I get settled in the closed confinement of the bathroom in case Bella does come home early.

Jeans pulled down, ass on cold the side of the tub, cock in hand, eyes closed...

I'm ready and let the memories come unhindered.

I remember the way T liked me to touch her, the way her body would respond under my skillful tongue and fingers.

I recall the taste of her back as I pounded her from behind, my hand holding a bunch of her hair in a tight grip.

But I also remember the way I always wished her hair was longer so that I could get a good grip and actually wrap my fist around it.

My hand continues to move up and down, holding a bit tighter when I reach the head...

I shudder as pleasure tingles from my cock down to my legs, my hips beginning to thrust in tempo with my wrist.

I concentrate harder when T's voice penetrates my fantasy because she's not suppose to talk in them, just moan.

I realize that I can actually hear her. I can hear her bitching on the other side of the wall about how long I've been gone and other things.

The thought of returning back to that... that...apartment and her makes my dick shrivel up and almost die.

I don't make noise because the last thing I want is for her to hear me and sniff me out... and touch me.

I shudder again.

Once I can't hear her anymore I stand up and begin to tuck myself in my jeans.

It is then that a flash of brown catches my eye inside the trash bin and I see a lock of Bella's long hair inside.

Forgetting about my open jeans, I discover more than just a few locks... it's a shit load of hair.

I grab a bunch of it and I'm surprised at how shiny and silky it feels. It falls on each side of my writs and the desire for long hair wrapped in my hand comes back full force...like a fantasy come true.

And so does my cock, like it sensed the hair close by.

The urge becomes too strong to control and without thinking about it I pull it out and stroke myself again.

_Jesus!_

The feeling of hair on my cock is so intense that I stagger back until my back hits the wall. I look down and see my hand rubbing furiously, the hair swishing back and forth making contact with my thighs with the motions.

Bella's cinnamon colored eyes pop in my head and I'm shocked as my memory of T's naked body is replaced by that of Bella's.

It's now Bella I'm pounding from behind, my hand wrapped around her long tresses.

I imagine my other hand reaching for her clit but instead I touch a huge ball of flesh, the flesh covering my... our baby.

It is then that I cum with huge spurts flying like a geyser under serious pressure.

I slump down and bask in the best orgasm of my life.

I open my eyes again and see my hand still wrapped around my cock with cum oozing on the side mixing with Bella's hair.

The sight alone makes me hard again.

I groan. _How the fuck am I suppose to look at her and not get hard again?_

It is then that I make the decision to be out of the apartment as long as I can and the thought of shopping sounds like my best bet.

Besides, I need to start buying things for the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed fantasizing about you... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Sooooooooo, anyone still there? Come one girlies, we're about 3/4 done here.

*** sits down exasperated ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 42

BPOV

It has been a week since Ed has been living with me.

He goes home when Tranny leaves for work, but he doesn't linger over there.

Even though I feel like I'm losing my independence by having him stay over...

I have to admit that it's nice having someone around since it has become harder to do things.

He even helps around with some of my work.

The one thing that I'm not happy or even comfortable with...

Is all the alien stuff that he's buying and keeping all over the apartment.

It's not like he knows the gender, anyway.

It's as if he's making up for all the pregnancies that never came to be.

I knew he would be buying stuff considering our... his alien will be here soon...

I just never expected the stuff to be accumulating in my home.

Wasn't I suppose to just harvest, pop it out, and hand it over to the parents?

This situation is becoming way more complicated than it was before.

With my raging hormones, unpredictable appetite, and ever-changing body taking over my life...

I feel like I can't take much more.

Which is why I cut some of my hair and added bangs... at least my hair I can control.

I walk into my spare bedroom which is now considered Ed's man abode and try to make sense of all the mess.

It's filled, not so much with his things, but with the stuff he has been buying.

There are boxes upon boxes of baby wipes and diapers stacked up in a corner.

I make my way over to his bed carefully while dodging the bags on the floor, and wonder if he has even slept on it because it's neatly made and covered from top to bottom with more bags.

I groan, looking into the bags filled with baby bottles and pacifiers.

_How much shit can a newborn need? _

The door slamming shut alerts me to Ed's arrival.

I shut my eyes and begin to count to ten when I hear the sounds of more shopping bags. I need to imagine myself in a calm place before I commit murder.

_One … two … three ..._

"Bella, where are you?"

… _four … five... six … _

"I bought something!" he yells, his voice exuberant.

… _eight … nine … ten._

I open one eye and squint in his direction, dreading the amount of baby-demon merchandise.

He comes into view sporting a radiant smile that seems to have been missing for months now.

_I can do this, I can do this. Look at that smile. I should be happy for him. He's just excited and can't help himself._

I can feel my mood lifting and slightly begin to match his.

He holds up four new shopping bags filled to the brim with baby blankets, more diapers, and many more things that I'm sure won't be needed until the baby is a two-year-old talking monster.

"I went shopping and couldn't stop myself."

It is then that he shoves one of the bags close to my face in excitement.

My smile fades.

Extra large maxi pads, grandmother panties, nipple maxi pads, nipple sucking machines... and more embarrassing things.

_Eleven … twelve … just a little patience, that's all I ask for. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as nipple maxi pads... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Chapters will be posted continually now... keep reviewing.

*** starts to load chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 43

BPOV

"Isabella Swan."

I follow the nurse to the back of the clinic where she begins to take my vitals.

I toe off my flats and step with care onto the small metal plate that has become my enemy.

"One hundred and f-..."

"Stop!" I interrupt her. "I don't want to know," I add more softly.

She nods her head stiffly and just about throws me the small little cup with no instructions.

What if I didn't know what to do?

Lucky for her I do, or else I might just have let my hormones take over.

I never thought it would be so hard to pee in a cup, I mean, I am seated and the stream is right there, but damn it all to hell when the pee still catches my hand and the outside of the cup.

After fighting with the lid and washing the outside of the cup and my hands, I place it inside the little window that connects to the nurses station.

I can hear the nurse grumbling about pregnant women being hormonaly bitchy and that we are fat because we eat too much and blame it on the baby.

I get so mad that I contemplate leaving the cup lid unscrewed so that when she picks it up, the pee will fall.

But then that would backfire because I certainly don't have to pee anymore.

It is then that I remember the chocolate in my bag from my lunch with Mesme.

I cut a small piece with my nail and rub that small piece in between my fingers until it begins to melt.

I rub that small portion to the side of the cup.

My work is priceless.

As I round my way to the nurses station I make sure to rub my stomach as if uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't have eaten that burrito," I complain loud enough to be heard.

I wait inside the small exam room for the nurse to come back to finish my blood pressure.

A different nurse comes in and greets me warmly.

Angela she says.

She also tells me that my little stunt sent nurse Vicky to the bathrooms to puke.

She also told me that I was her new friend.

I've never had someone come up to me and just say, "You're my new friend."

I am a closed-off person after all. Some would even say standoffish.

But there is something about this girl that had me smiling, regardless.

It wasn't long before Daddy C. walked in the room with Ed following behind him.

I greeted both of them with a kiss on the cheek that had Daddy C. smiling like always and Ed avoiding my gaze... again.

I ignore his behavior for the most part because it is hard to keep up with him sometimes, but lately with all the shopping he has been doing and avoiding my eyes, it has me believing that something is up.

I push away the nagging impulse to question him and decide to do it later... when we're alone.

I get settled and relax. Soon I hear the swoosh-swoosh sound of the baby's heart.

My stomach gets measured, the usual questions about my acid reflux get asked, and it is then that Daddy C. asks if we want to know the sex of the baby.

The idea of knowing what will be tearing its way out of me has me balking at the idea.

It makes it real, like really real.

Up until now I've been able to just disregard the movements as an alien inside of me, or possibly really bad indigestion.

Plus, with gender, comes the unavoidable game of "Let's talk about baby names."

"Yes!" exclaims, Ed.

I close my eyes at his antics.

A few more probes and a not-so-gentle push against the bulge and he halts.

"There!"

I open my eyes again and look at the screen where he's pointing.

Big. Fucking. Mistake.

On the screen is not an alien.

On the black and white screen is the side view of a baby's head.

I can clearly see the shape of the nose, mouth, forehead, and the little black indentations of the eyes.

There is also a small little hand with little fingers to be seemingly trying to get inside the mouth.

It's a baby... right there... on that screen...

That baby... right there... is inside of me.

I am speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same seeing a baby during a ultrasound... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Chapters will be posted continually now... keep reviewing.

*** starts to load chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 44

EPOV

My child.

Is right there.

My baby is almost here.

Bella's sharp intake of breath breaks my concentration on the screen.

She's staring at him, too.

She has a soft smile on her face, one that shows tenderness.

Her eyes are overflowing with silent tears.

"It's a girl."

I don't look away from her face.

A girl... a girl... I'm going to be a daddy to a little girl.

I begin to laugh and it is then that Bella looks at me.

We are both smiling, crying, and just so happy.

A moment in time that will always stay with me 'til the end of my days.

"It's a girl," she whispers.

I nod, unable to voice anything at all.

I'm caught up in the moment, my hand drawn to her belly like a magnet looking for it's other half.

My touch is soft as a feather, my love as resilient as a diamond.

"We're gonna have a little girl," she continues to whisper.

I'm over taken.

This girl, this woman, is giving me the greatest present anyone could ever receive.

I lean down and splatter her face with kisses.

On her brow, her eye, her nose, other eye, her cheek, her lips.

"Thank you." My voice holds nothing but reverence. "Thank you."

Another light kiss on her lips, and then another because I won't hold myself back anymore.

I can't.

I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same butterfly kisses... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Chapters will be posted continually now... keep reviewing.

*** starts to load chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 45

BPOV

I pace up and down the length of my apartment.

What the hell happened back there?

No, I know what happened back there.

But why?

No, I already know why?

But... damn it all and fuck it!

I was horny. Hell, I've been horny for the past couple of weeks... more than usual.

And then I saw the baby-demon on screen...

I was done for.

Completely, irrevocably in love with the little demon.

No, with the little girl.

She's not a demon... at least she won't be until she's a teenager.

By then I'll probably love her even more and that will give me the strength to put up with whatever bullshit she comes up with then.

I was lost in the emotions of being happy.

And then he was there and it was over.

His face was so close that I could almost taste the mint from his toothpaste.

His face was so gloriously hot and did I mention close?

His lips kissed and kissed and kissed.

I kissed.

Him._.. him_!

I waited afterward for the grossness to overcome me.

It didn't happen.

I waited for Ed to tell me that this was some huge mistake.

It didn't happen.

I waited for the Earth to die...

That obviously didn't happen, if anything it's fucking sunny outside.

Now I'm pacing because Ed will be back soon from getting dinner.

I saw his face.

He wants to talk.

And all I want to do is mount him without having my stomach get in the way.

I'm praying that after whatever happens tonight, it won't be something either of us regret in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Sunny Days... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Hey! I'm not getting many reviews... am I going too fast for you girls? Maybe I should slow down and let you guys catch up... We still got about 16 chapters after this... what say you?

*** starts to load chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 46

EPOV

I order the sandwiches from the Deli, hopping they don't take their sweet time.

I want to hurry back to the apartment.

The longer I live with her... the more I interact with her...

I feel like the level of intimacy is increasing.

She has always been my best friend, but this closeness is just more.

We have never lived with each other so this is different.

"How can you like her like that? It's like fucking a dude!"

I glare at Emmett. "First of all, I'm not fucking a dude, she's the woman that is having our baby. I'm not fucking her either," I clarify, although my head is chanting, y_et_. "Secondly, this is different...she's different."

I don't have to explain the differences between Bella and T.

They are pretty obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding 'bout that one. I don't why you dipped your dick in that stash for so long," he comments as if it should make sense.

"I just... I want to do it right, you know? She means more to me than I have ever thought possible. Just the thought that she is pregnant with our baby drives me absolutely crazy."

I adjust my pants at the thought of getting back and just to able to touch her, her roundness, her skin, her hair...

I shudder.

"Have you ever thought that the only reason you feel this way is because she _is_ having your baby?"

I know my answer immediately.

"No."

There is no doubt in my mind.

"Things with T had already started to go sour. I figured the baby would be a blessing, but then you know how that ended... many times."

"Yeah, no shit. Like bad karma or something."

"Yeah, or something. I want to get back home. She must be hungry."

Emmett stares at me for a moment longer than necessary.

"Man, you really are in deep shit. When are you filing for divorce?" 

_Divorce?_

_Shit, why didn't I think about that before?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Emmie making sense?... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Some of you were wondering why Bella doesn't have a strong connection to the pregnancy? She didn't want to be pregnant and she knew that the baby was going to be for Ed and Tranny, so forming a connection is not a wise thing to do. Is that impossible? NO! I'll tell you girls one thing. I did not feel anything for my baby until after about a week that she was born. I could not form a connection at all, not even the first time I saw her. She was a stranger to me and it took some time. I felt bad that I couldn't form that instant bond. I later learned that it was very common. It happened again during the second pregnancy. By the third I knew what to expect and I was fine. We cool? Good. On with the show and reviews? *wink, wink*

*** starts to load chapters ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 47

BPOV

I stuff my mouth with food, continuously.

If my mouth is full, I can't talk.

The TV has a bunch of interesting shows on right now.

Who knew that Nefertiti's tomb might be fake?

I didn't.

Ed clears his throat to garner my attention.

_Oh, look! The tomb looks awesome with all those details and..._

"Stop ignoring me, Bella. We need to talk."

_Shit! Abort! Abort! Ugh, bad choice of words. _

I swallow my last bite and savor the sweet and sour flavor mixed with the ham.

I just hope that after this "talk" the sandwich doesn't come back up.

"I'm listening," I say.

"Good," he replies.

And nothing.

He just stares.

At my mouth.

In a trance.

"Hellooo," I sing.

His mouth opens a bit and I see his tongue sweep over his bottom lip.

_What the fuck?_

I pucker my lips letting out a deep breath through them and notice his breathing increasing.

_Well, this is interesting. _

It is then that I see my reflection on the small glass coffee table we are using for lunch and notice that I have a small trail of red sweet and sour sauce in the corner of my mouth.

It makes me look like a vampire who just drank blood.

_Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhhh. _

I smirk.

Ed has a thing for vampires ever since he saw Kate Beckinsale wearing leather in _Underworld._

I test my theory and slowly lick the trail of sauce from my lip.

He visibly shudders.

And I get wet... very wet.

I don't have a thing for the vamps, but I do have a thing for Ed.

And this is dangerous territory.

He's still married to Tranny.

I'm having his baby with her... and that sounds so wrong even in my head.

I'm having his baby, no, our baby and that sounds so right.

But maybe, just maybe, he is attracted to me, too.

_Kiss him, come on, just a little bit. Do it, do it, do it..._

Fuck if I don't want to do it... I really, really, really want to.

"Kiss me," I whisper, tempting the fates to either bless me or strike me.

Rosalie once said that orgasms were the same thing as comfort food, and right now, I'm hungry for the strong embrace of comfort.

"Kiss you?" he repeats.

"Yes, kiss me. Kiss me, Edward."

He leans over me and gently eases his lips on mine.

The feeling of his wet tongue collecting the rest of the sauce on the outside of my lips has me almost gushing.

The kiss increases in intensity.

Fuck the consequences.

It's not as if I need to worry about getting pregnant...

I need him.

Now!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed turned on by vampires... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! Now, hold on... what did you say? I said lemon... ohhhhhhhhh. I'll shut up now. OH yeah, 1 more thing. We are almost at the 1000 mark of reviews. Holy Batman and Robin! Can I say woot, woot! Whoever, gives me the 1000 review, gets to choose the one missing scene in this story for the O/S. It can be anything from Ed's honeymoon, to Bella's childhood... or what ever. 1000 reviewer chooses. Much luck!

*** looks intently at the screen ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 48

BPOV

He stands up quick and pulls me up just as fast.

Carefully, of course.

"Are you sure. I mean, if you're not ready or if you need time, I can give that to you. Are you still hungry? Is the baby still hungry? Do you maybe want a shower first? How about I..."

I place my hand over his mouth.

He needs to shut up... badly.

I just want to fuck, that's it, no talking.

"The baby is fine, I'm more than okay. I just, can we just have sex now?"

He swallows hard.

"Fuck it," I say to no one and attack him instead.

My hands are all over, pulling, pushing.

His hands are all over my ass.

More roaming.

Moaning... him, me.

Clothes are removed, flesh exposed.

I'm amazed, his body is delicious... salty and all man.

Soon we are both undressed.

And I freeze.

The lights are on. The TV is on.

And I'm huge and naked.

He helps me lie down on the sofa and prevents me form covering myself.

"Don't you fucking dare hide anything from me," he growls.

_Did he just growl? Holy shit!_

I get the sudden urge to submit and retaliate at the same time.

My body has a mind of its own as my legs automatically spread apart.

Licking, nipping, slight love bites.

I'm thrashing, gyrating my hips, and going fucking crazy.

And then I feel it... him... right there.

He hesitates again... I scream in frustration.

He pushes in slowly at first but them with more confidence until the tip hits a spot I didn't know existed.

Angels sing and flashes go off behind my lids.

A glorious orgasm takes over my body.

It has been so long and I've been so horny...

He continues his thrusts, not giving me time to adjust.

I can see the lust has taken him over, too.

I see the selfishness in those eyes, the way it gets when all you care about is getting your own need satisfied.

It turns me on.

The smell of sex is strong, urging us more.

My stomach gets in the way when he leans over. He's not touching me, but it begins to hurt.

I make him stop.

"I need to move. It hurts."

He moves off me immediately and helps me up.

We make a quick inventory of my body.

I'm ready, more than ready.

Riding him is out of the question, the sofa is too small.

I get on the sofa on my knees and face the back.

I spread my legs and look over my shoulder.

He goes crazy... like animalistic crazy.

He pounces on my back and fills me up again.

He shocks me by grabbing a fist full of my hair and wraps it around his fist.

He pounds me from behind so hard that I have to use both my arms to cradle my swinging stomach.

I can feel the baby moving inside, not liking the fact that it's being disturbed.

I hold the baby tighter and after a couple of thrusts, I begin to enjoy the feeling of him inside of me.

I try to hold on a bit longer until the feeling of having to pee takes over completely.

And just like a baby bird learning to fly, I'm thrown over the edge unprepared for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed getting his fantasy come true... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **We are so close...

*** looks intently at the screen ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 49

BPOV

We are trying to work things out.

But it's so hard.

It's hard to reconcile the little boy I used to protect when we were kids with the man I'm having a baby with.

It's hard to reconcile that man with my future.

After that night, and the next awkward moments, it became apparent that we had been trying to keep things hidden with no success.

The truth shall set you free and all that.

And the truth is... I'm not giving the baby away. I can't and I won't. I'll fight.

"Good," he answers. "_We_ will fight."

But just because you can enjoy each other freely doesn't mean that the relationship is accepted by everyone.

Including parents.

My mom disapproves, but that was to be expected.

She loves Riley and tells me so over the phone.

I remind her that it is my life and my decisions to make.

I don't think I'll be talking to her anytime soon.

Charlie only grunts and returns to his fishing.

He realizes that he losing his fishing buddy for sure.

Can't say I'll be sorry about that... plus, he has his new labrador named Jake to keep him company.

Mesme and Daddy C. warned us of the dangers so to speak.

They didn't seem happy for us.

I was sad, really sad.

"You're just too different, sweetheart," says Mesme.

"We've been together for ever. This is just a different way of being together," I explain.

"And Tanya. Have you both thought about what this is going to do to her?"

No, I haven't thought about her simply because she just hasn't been around.

You can't miss someone you don't see.

"I've already filed for divorce," Ed says.

"And the baby? What is going to happen to the baby?" she insists.

I stay quiet.

This reminds me that even though the baby is genetically mine and Ed's, the contract states that Tranny is the baby's mother.

The thought of being separated from my baby girl begins to break my heart in ways I never thought possible.

I can't let them take her from me.

Any of them!

_Ed said we would fight with me, didn't he? Why isn't he saying anything now?_

This is why I didn't want to get involved in the first place, because I knew that I would be the one getting hurt in the long run.

My chest begins to tighten and the baby begins to move relentlessly, as if sensing my panic.

I try to sooth the baby but we are both too emotional for that.

I feel a hand touch my forehead and another

"Breathe, sweetheart, breathe," commands Daddy C.

I try to, but it's hard.

I can't let them take her, I have to fight them.

I push away from the hands holding my face and make a run for the door.

I don't get far... actually, I don't even make it to the living room before Ed has his arms wrapped round my chest.

"Why are you running off?"

Adrenaline, too much adrenaline... my head spins... no air reaching my lungs...

"The baby," I gasp

The world fades away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as family being on your side... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **How the hell do I still have 12 chapters to go? Yay for you! Nay for my fingers.

*** looks intently at the screen ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 50

EPOV

I catch her just as she rounds the corner in the kitchen.

She's breathing hard.

She's sweating bullets and can't seem to breathe.

"The baby."

Then she falls.

I catch her just in time, but she's too heavy and I fall with her.

Dad helps me lie her down completely and begins to check her vitals as mom runs for the phone to call an ambulance.

"What's wrong with the baby? What's wrong with her?"

Dad shoves me away from my girls as he begins to blow air into her lungs.

_I can't lose them. _

I can't.

It's not long before the sounds of the ambulance reaches our ears and the paramedics rush inside my parents' home.

Dad bellows his instructions as I watch how they lift her shirt without care and begin to strap things around our baby.

I get a small sense of relief when the baby begins to push back against the pressure and what seems like a small elbow or foot pushes and pushes against the bindings.

Medical terms are spewed left and right...

Nothing makes fucking sense to me.

Bella has to be okay.

I just want her and our baby to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed catching you when you fall... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: ** Some of you are concerned about Tranny fighting for the baby. Does Tranny have any rights to the baby? Hmmm... I don't know if I'll answer this one... I already did anyway.

*** looks intently at the screen ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 51

EPOV

The wait in the hospital is always a horrible experience.

But when you are waiting to hear about the ones you love the most in the world...

The waiting is hell on Earth.

Especially when the clock taunts you by moving at a snail's pace.

My patience is running thin.

The dirty looks I get from the nurses as I pace up and down the corridor are putting me more on edge.

You would think they would be a bit more understanding.

I thought they were supposed to be compassionate, or maybe, just maybe, one of them could get their ass off that stupid chair and get me some goddamn information!

One hour later...

Two hours later...

My pacing continues and no, I won't sit down and be patient.

Three hours later...

"Edward."

"Dad! How is she? How is the baby? Can I see them now? Is she sleeping?"

"Wait a second, son," he says, scrubbing his face. "Walk with me?"

We walk through a set of double doors after he swipes his ID to gain access.

After a couple of more twists, turns and a long ride to the eighth floor on the elevator, we reach the maternity ward.

"Bella had a panic attack."

_It looked like more than just a fucking panic attack. _

He continues. "The panic attack, as you know, causes the heartbeat to increase as well as respiration. The changes in her body working overtime registered with the baby. Once the baby began to panic, well... Bella's body could not handle it, so it shut down."

We reach her door.

_Panic attack... shut down..._

_If her body shuts down then the baby... and the baby..._

"What about the baby? Is the baby... did she... did she lose the baby?"

He pats me in the back, as if he can transfer strength through it.

"The baby is fine. We are monitoring her as we speak. Her heartbeat is strong and the ultrasound shows that she is still active. Will she have long lasting affects? It's too early to tell. We really won't know until she is born. Bella is under sedatives right now. We want to let her body recover and relax. The best thing for her at the moment is to sleep. We'll be running some tests to figure out what caused the attack, although it is sad to say that happen frequently to pregnant woman. The change in hormones is a good enough reason."

I nod, not really paying anymore attention.

They are okay.

Right now, they are alive.

That's all I need to know.

**A/N: Reviews are the same as short hospital waiting times... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Alright... and the 1000 reviewer is...drum roll please...CullensTwiMistress... Yay, round of applause and applesauce...Now, let's finish this story. I'm getting antsy.

*** looks for the winner ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 52

EPOV

She looks fragile while lying there on the hospital bed.

There are no tubes — besides the IV — connected to her anymore.

Bella is doing fine.

The baby... well, she's doing good so far.

She is the one that's being closely monitored.

I haven't left her side since she was admitted yesterday afternoon.

We've had visitors.

Some welcomed like Rosalie and Emmett.

And others not so much, like our parents.

Others not at all, like T and Riley.

Charlie's visit is... a quiet, tension-filled one.

He stares at me for what feels like the longest time.

I have the strongest urge to apologize and confess.

For what? I don't know.

I do know I'm not his favorite person and I doubt that I have ever been.

When my mom visits, things shift.

She says I need to call T and that I'm being insensitive to her feelings.

Apparently I'm a bad husband.

I was the one kicked out.

She doesn't understand that because apparently I should be groveling on my knees for forgiveness.

I have to remember that she loves me and Bella the same...

But I also have to remember that she doesn't know about my problems with T.

All she sees is me and Bella taking her child away.

Charlie invites my mom to coffee and when they return, my mom excuses herself and leaves.

It doesn't escape my notice that her eyes are red and puffy.

I can't focus on that... my girls still need me.

Charlie kisses Bella on the forehead and pats me on the back on his way out.

_What the fuck was that about? I thought he hated me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Charlie defending your honor... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Okay, let me address something here. Mesme is getting flamed, badly. Here is the thing... when my husband decided that he needed "a new start," his family backed him up. No one really cared about me anymore as if I wasn't there for the past 10 fucking years. Mesme is written how I wished his mom would have reacted in some way. To look for my interests because I'm the one in the wrong, not her son. Now, Mesme doesn't know the real details, so she is in a way being at least sensitive to someone who to her knowledge is about to not only lose a husband, but a child included. WE clear? Cool. On with the show.

*** CullensTwiMistress will decide about the O/S once the story is finished ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 53

EPOV

Alice comes by for a quick visit but leaves as soon as she spots the new employee named Jupiter, or something equally stupid.

Riley's visit is strange to say the least.

He walks in, takes a look at her, wishes me luck and walks out.

Just like that.

Good fucking riddance.

Emmett is sitting with me when T storms in demanding answers.

"How is my baby? I can't believe she would put my baby at risk like that."

My blood boils and I swear to God my ears pop from the rage I'm feeling.

I'm about to stand up and show her exactly how I'm feeling, but a strong grip on my shoulder stops me.

Emmett, the quiet brother, the one who Bella always pushes around just because she claims she is making him tough, stands up and corners her by the door.

"Your baby you say? Tell me something, Tanya. Do you even know if the baby is a boy or girl? How about how far along in the pregnancy Bella is? Why don't you just tell me anything about the pregnancy. Anything at all."

"I...I don't need to know the sex. It's my baby anyway. Whatever it is, is fine," she says, defiantly.

"Oh, really? Whatever _it _is? Like some kind of object or animal,_ it_?" he taunts her.

She turns to look at me. "Eddie, aren't you going to defend your wife?"

On instinct I look at Bella.

Big mistake. Not because I regret it... I could have avoided the train wreck.

"You fucking bastard! I knew you were cheating on me with that skank. This was your plan, wasn't it?

_What did I see in her?_

"Tanya, Tranny," mocks Emmett. "I can give you a whole long list of why Eddie here is not going to defend you. Let's see..." he points at a finger for each reason "...you don't help to provide for the home, you're quite stupid, selfish, the pussy ain't good." He looks at me questioningly. "Am I missing anything else?"

I shake my head in amusement.

Leave it to Emmett to notice more things than he's supposed to.

Although he's right about everything, I wouldn't have told her things in that manner.

He continues his little tirade. "How does it feel to be you, Tranny? Always begging a guy for attention, using sex as a way to get a reaction? Even Viagra does that, and I know for a fact that Eddie here even reacts to Old Lady Cope."

_Fucking Emmett. _

He is never going to let me live that down.

Of course I would get a boner. She was the first set of real live boobs that I saw and she happened to be at least 16 years younger.

"Stop embarrassing yourself," he continues. "Stop being his second choice and look for someone who will make you their first."

"He's right," adds Rosalie, closing the door behind her. "You're never going to be truly happy with this asshole."

I roll my eyes because I'm not that bad.

She walks up to T and whispers something in her ear.

T's eyes widen and she nods a bit before she finally walks out without a second glance.

Before she reaches the door, Emmett gives her more advice. "Make sure that when you get the divorce papers you sign them without a fuss. Oh and, Tanya, say "hi" Vick and Jamie for me."

_Who are Vick and Jamie?_

Without another word, Emmett stands guard by the door.

And he has become the strong person he was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Emmie becoming Emmett... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **LOL, goodness. No one likes Tanya. Me either. I think, and this is my theory, that she is responsible for most of the STD's in the world. I'm talking about Vampire Tanya of course. Yeah sure she can't get pregnant. But man, they have sex with human males, humans that carry disease. Even though Tanya and her posse can't contract the disease themselves, it doesn't mean that the STD is not being nursed inside her frozen pussy. Here comes the next dude who is all warm and toasty, inserts his junk and thaws the disease, goes home to the wife, and BAM... STD spreads. LOL, I'll shut up now.

*** goes into hidding ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 54

BPOV

My stay in the hospital is not a long one.

My body hurts a lot, though.

Especially my ass and legs.

Ed spends a lot of time massaging me.

For the baby of course.

If I'm happy, then the baby is happy, so he's happy.

Win-win situation.

I can't complain with that logic.

Mesme and Daddy C. come over to visit and it's surprising to see them acting nicely.

By nicely, I mean accepting of our new relationship.

Even Charlie brought me and Ed a present for the baby.

I feel like I woke up in a different universe.

Considering the fact that Emmett even told Tranny to basically fuck off, I'm more convinced that my theories are correct.

That doesn't mean that I'm letting my guard down.

The baby is growing beautifully.

I love to feel her every movement even if it does cause me pain when she kicks my ribs.

I can't wait for her to be born and see her for the first time as she opens her eyes.

I can't wait to breathe in her scent as I hug her tight to my chest.

I can't wait to lose the huge stomach and really let go with Ed.

He won't touch me now, though.

He's afraid that my heart will go into over-drive and cause me to panic.

I tell him to relax, that me and the baby are okay.

He doesn't listen to me.

He worries too much.

Which is why I haven't told him of my latest symptoms.

Just a little nausea, and swollen hands and feet.

According to the books these are normal things to happen.

See?

Nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed massaging your body... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **7 more to go...

*** goes into hidding ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 55

BPOV

I am eight-and-a-half months pregnant.

I am such a whale.

I haven't seen my feet in weeks.

The acid reflux has gotten worse.

Last week my vision even got blurry.

It's as if even my eyes are getting fat from all the food I've been inhaling.

To make matters worse...

Everyone keeps offering food.

It's not like I'm going to say no to a mustard-covered hotdog.

Ed takes advantage of that and constantly offers me food.

I'm starting to think that he has a thing for curvy girls.

The way his hands always drift to my hips, boobs, ass.

How he gropes me just a bit tighter in those areas and groans, thrusting as hard as he dares.

Yeah, he thinks I don't notice.

I wish I could shower by myself, get up without assistance.

I miss my independence... in all aspects.

Ed has finally moved in with me and even though I've finally admitted to loving the man, I can't help but feel disgruntled when I see his things slowly replacing the order of things.

How hard is it to close the damn toilet seat?

How hard is it to close the drawers after taking something out of them?

I don't understand if it's a guy thing or just an Ed thing.

I look around the room and expect to see Sushi chasing her ball... until I remember the damn pink cat left me for Charlie's stupid dog Jake.

_What the fuck ever! I hope they bite each other. _

I continue to put the baby's stuff away in the newly remodeled spare bedroom.

No pinks, like I instructed Alice...

Just soft cream colors that fill the room with light and serenity.

"Here is the last set," says Ed, handing me the little pajama and onesie.

I place them in the drawer and turn to face him.

I study his features and wonder how I never found him attractive before.

I give thanks that he feels for me just as strongly as I feel for him.

My feelings for Riley won't ever compare to the burning passion I feel for Ed.

Never before have I smiled when a man walks into a room.

I don't even mind the romantic gestures.

I actually look forward to them.

Like Emmett mocks...

I'm turning into a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed massaging your body... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Okay, what happens to Bella in this chapter happened to me. It's embarrassing and yet and I'm sure it's happened to some of you. Yes? Please?

*** facepalms ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 56

BPOV

My vision is starting to worry me.

I've been able to keep this to myself but I really don't know for how much longer.

I was walking to the store when all of a sudden I couldn't see clearly anymore.

It was as if I was looking through a kaleidoscope.

So very psychedelic.

I just worry it will happen in front of Ed.

He tends to overreact at the slightest of situations.

The other night, I had an accident... the embarrassing kind.

I was asleep and dreaming of using the bathroom.

I remember I kept searching and searching until I found one inside an apocalyptic gym... don't ask.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up and feeling extra warm.

The moment I tried to shift in a better position... I knew.

I prayed that Ed wouldn't wake up and notice, but noooooo, he wakes up at that same moment.

He thought I was going into labor and freaked out, running around getting a bag ready with weird items.

Once I explained what happened, he still didn't seem convinced.

He wanted to call Daddy C. and ask him to come over to examine me.

Like hell that was going to happen.

We both showered and he cleaned the bed as much as he could.

As we made our way to the sofa bed in the living room, he stopped and hugged me telling me not to be embarrassed.

If I didn't love him before, I sure as hell did at that moment, overreactions and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed not freaking out when you pee... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **Let's get Tranny out of the picture shall we?

*** facepalms ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 57

EPOV

5 more weeks and the baby should be here.

We haven't discussed baby names mostly because she feels the name will come to her when the baby is born.

I have my doubts and have since carried a book with names with me everywhere.

I made sure our bags are packed and ready by the door.

There are clean clothes ready to be put on in an emergency during the middle of the night.

The car has the baby seat installed properly and double-checked by Emmett and then triple-checked by Rosalie.

I also took the car to have it inspected for any problems and it's cleared.

Other than that, I keep an eye on Bella at all times.

I know she's hiding something from me.

I will find out.

On a personal note, I met with my lawyer Jenks who has been dealing with T's lawyer.

After a few roadblocks and a lot of meetings, we seemed to have come to an agreement.

She tried to come back at me claming that the baby is hers, to hand it over once it's born.

"You are mine Eddie. Once you see that I'm a great mother you will come back," she threatened.

Good thing money can afford a good lawyer.

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, you have no claim to the baby."

"What? How dare you tell me that. That bitch signed a contract. She's supposed to be having our baby!"

Her lawyer pleads for silence as Jenks continues. "No, you don't. You see, the contract that the three of you signed, was in fact, for the surrogacy of your eggs inseminated by my client's sperm. According to these medical records that pregnancy ceased to exist due to a miscarriage. Therefore, this contract is void as it only relates to that pregnancy. As far as this new baby is concerned, her parents are Mr. Cullen who you will be divorcing, and her mother Ms. Isabella Swan. You have no legal claim at all."

"But...but..."

"Who are Vick and Jamie, T?" I ask, not knowing who they are, but sure that the answer is important.

"No one, they are no one. I don't even know who you are talking about."

At that point, Jenks took out a large manilla envelope and handed it to her. "My client's brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie asked that I hand these to you in case you seemed to get amnesia."

She opened it with caution and once she looked inside, she paled and excused herself to the restroom.

I was shocked, disgustingly shocked.

Inside the envelope were pictures of T having sex in different positions.

_What the fuck?_

All the pictures have the same people three people, T and two others who I'm assuming are Vick and Jamie.

Vick and Jamie both have breasts and cocks.

She agreed to my terms at that point.

I went to the hospital and got checked up everything.

You can never be too sure.

I signed my part of the papers and as far as I know they are being processed.

Now it's just a waiting game.

And waiting is not something I am good at.

Which is why I'm pacing and pacing for the nurse to finish testing Bella's urine... again.

Once those results are in, Dad will come in and examine her and then we can go back to our little cave.

"Sit down, Edward," she says, amusement clear on her face.

I don't like it when she calls me that, but she continues as punishment for requesting at one time that I do. "Ed."

"You're giving me whiplash," she continues.

I come to a halt between her thighs and nuzzle my nose on her neck juncture.

"You smell good," I comment. "So very edible."

I nibble on her neck, knowing how ticklish she is and enjoy holding her down as she tries to squirm away from my mouth while giggling.

"Stop," she shrieks.

**Knock... knock...**

"I'm finishing this later," I warn her.

Her blush lets me know that she is looking forward to it as much as I am.

Dad comes in and settles himself in a stool, looking through the chart.

"I'm confused," he eventually says.

_Confused?_

Now I'm confused because he's never confused... he shouldn't be confused... he's a doctor.

"Bella? Have you been having any symptoms lately?"

I feel her stiffen in my arms.

"Bella?" he asks again.

"I-I've been having spotty vision," she answers, sounding more like a question.

Dad nods his head, as if her simple admittance is the key he is looking for.

"How do you guys feel about having the baby tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Ed not freaking out when you pee... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **Oh my gosh... it's almost here, it's almost here!

*** facepalms ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 58

BPOV

"Are you alright?"

_No, I'm fucking panicking here._

"Is there something I can get for you?"

_I want to be left alone. _

Preeclampsia.

That answered all of my symptoms: nausea, dizziness, swollen limbs, spotty vision.

Only one cure: to deliver the baby.

So here I am sitting down and trying not to panic at the fact that the baby will be early...

Or that she is in a prone position...

Or that I'm not ready at all to do any of this.

Ed is getting on my nerves asking me questions over and over.

I'm tempted to ask the nurse to give him a sedative... but perhaps I should ask Daddy C. for that favor.

We get a steady flow of visitors, all of them happy and excited to finally meet our little girl.

A few nurses come and go, but I keep my eye on the little vicious one they call Samara.

She's the one that takes joy in sticking her fingers up inside of me while I'm having a contraction, as if one sort of pain is not enough.

As time passes I become hungry but no one will give me any type of food or drink except for ice chips so I make sure that small tub is always full.

Another contraction hits and I'm left doubled-over on my side, holding on to the rails as if my life depends on it.

Contractions feel as if I'm cramping during the heaviest day of my period only 100 times worse.

Breathing in and out doesn't help and I want to punch Emmett for trying to get me to continue.

At some point two doctors do an ultrasound to see if the baby has turned on her own... she hasn't.

I'm freaking out big time.

I don't want to push her out feet first.

What if her arms get stuck and they get dislocated when they pull her out?

No! Not fucking happening!

I can feel my blood pressure rising and everyone around me gets alarmed.

Not a minute later an anesthesiologist comes wheeling a tray with a huge needle on it.

Ed sits on a stool between my legs and hugs me to him with my head on his shoulder.

They scrub hard on my back with some cold liquid.

I begin to shiver uncontrollably... it's so cold and I know it also has to do with my nerves.

"Don't move and take a deep breath," he instructs.

I try to follow orders but I'm too cold.

"Don't move or else I'll have to do it again."

I freeze.

That needle is thick and at least six inches long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Not having any contractions... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Oh my gosh... it's almost here, it's almost here!

*** facepalms ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 59

BPOV

As soon as the needle is pulled out of my spine, the nurses rush to lay me down as an immediate warmth spreads from the tip of my toes to my neck.

It so comfortable and warm that for a moment I forget why I'm in this place and just bask in it.

A blue sheet is put up that prevents me from looking down at my stomach and an oxygen mask is put on my face.

I hate it so badly.

The little hairs on my nose move with the oxygen pushed in and it tickles.

Daddy C. comes in looking excellent in his complete surgeon get-up. "Alright honey, we're going to begin soon but I need you to tell me if you feel anything."

"Okay," I say loud enough for him to hear me.

Ed is next to me holding my hand, an excited yet scared look on his face.

I'm happy that he'll get to see the baby's birth to some extent.

I try to move my feet but they are literally so heavy that I'm only able to move my toe a fraction.

I wait for the inevitable poke that means it's okay to cut me open.

It doesn't come.

What does come is the smell of burning flesh.

"Wait! Wait! Poke me first. You're supposed to poke me first!" I cry out.

Ed rubs my forehead with his nose and quietly laughs in my ear. "Sweetheart, he did poke you. They already cut through. They're burning the little veins to stop them from bleeding. You would have felt something already."

_Shit! They could have warned me. _

This is fucking traumatizing and I will never forget it... that's a fact.

"Breathe, Bella."

I can't.

My head hurts... so badly. It hurts so bad.

I can't catch a breath... it's so hard.

I want to vomit, I'm so dizzy but I can't.

"I need to vomit," I manage to gasp.

The bean shaped bin is placed by my mouth but no matter how much I gag, I can't get anything to come out.

My stomach is asleep and I know the vomit will be stuck in my esophagus.

The pain in my head intensifies to levels that cannot compare to the contractions.

The contractions are a mere blip.

I try to touch my head but my hands are strapped to small side bars.

"Edward!" I cry. "It hurts! Make it stop! It fucking hurts!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as a painless birth... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **2 more chapters. Just 2 more... I'm tired of writing here. Are you tired of reading... hello? Is anyone still there? CullensTwiMistress has decided on a O/S of Ed dealing with his little girl in the future. Let's see if she hasn't changed her mind.

*** facepalms ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 60

EPOV

Something is wrong.

I can see it in her eyes.

She's gagging but nothing comes up.

I push the bin away.

"Edward!" she cries. "It hurts! Make it stop! It fucking hurts!"

I stand up, panicked beyond belief.

The anesthesia is not working and she's feeling everything!

"Dad, you're hurting her!"

I look over the small blue curtain divider and feel my insides drop in disgust.

Bella lets out blood-curdling scream at the same time my dad pulls the baby out by her small legs.

All at once, Bella stops and the baby starts.

"Go, Ed. Go," she says, her voice barely audible.

It's a girl my dad says somewhere from behind me.

My eyes are trained on Bella's.

"Thank you," I reverently whisper.

I kiss her forehead again and rub her head.

She sighs in content, closing her eyes.

The baby is still screaming in the background and like a magnet and I'm drawn to her.

They hand me a pair of scissors and guide me where to cut.

It's slippery and kind of hard like rubber, but I manage.

They slap a bracelet on the baby's leg, my wrist and Bella's wrist after triple checking the numbers.

They finally hand me over my daughter.

My precious little baby girl.

"I've been waiting for you for a long, long time," I tell her.

Her eyes are closed and she's calm for now.

I head to Bella and sit on my previous stool.

Bella begins to cry in earnest kissing the baby's face.

Some nurse unstraps her arms and they immediately hug the baby to her.

"Hello, my love. I just met you but I love you so much. You are our gift and everyone loves you already. I can't wait for you to meet them. They can't wait to meet you."

She holds down a sob and takes a deep breath.

"She's so beautiful," she murmurs.

_No, you're both beautiful. _

"Welcome to the world, Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as holding your little one for the very first time... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: **Uh, I'm not sure if FF if failing or if Gmail is failing but I haven't received not 1 review in the past hour. Is anyone still there or did you go to sleep? Or did you girls stop reading? One more after this one and then the O/S.

*** looks for everyone ***

**Special Note:** I'm all up for criticism in the reviews, I just ask that if you don't like it or disagree with something, I or any of the other authors write, that you be respectful about it. We do this for free and take time out of our RL and families in order to write such stories. We do this out of love.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all things Twilight. I own the bunny that attacked me to write this. **

**Beta: HollBeth**

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 61

BPOV

3 months later...

I'm tired, so, so, tired.

I don't know what day in the week we are in.

I only know it's daytime and nighttime because either the sun is present or not.

I sleep when I can, which is not much.

Claire doesn't have a concept of time either since she is up most of the night and yet sleeps most of the day.

Ed used to get up during the night and help me.

But then gradually, he stopped helping.

He's been working so much in order to save for a house that he's too tired when he comes home.

When he doesn't sleep, he's grumpy.

However, he does make sure I wake up when I'm too tired to hear the baby cry at night.

How thoughtful of him... note the sarcasm.

I thought babies were supposed to sleep through the night once they passed the three month mark?

I was looking forward to it.

To be able to finally sleep through the night...

I'm so tired that even sex has become a chore.

Just the thought of getting undressed has me tired already.

Not worth it.

But he doesn't understand that.

So, I've been ignoring him.

It's hard to do so because all I want to do is hug and kiss him.

But he needs to learn...

Or like Rosalie likes to point out: house-train him.

"It's impossible, Rose," I complain. "He makes me feel guilty and I can't help it. He's right anyway. Shouldn't I want to devour him now that we've been cleared to do so?"

Rosalie snorts. "Of course you would feel guilty. You smashed an ant and fed its colony out of remorse."

I stick out my tongue.

It was a long time ago and the only reason I did that was because that ant had baby ants following.

"How did you get Paul to sleep through the night?" I ask, jealousy evident in my tone.

Rose grins as she does anytime her foster baby is mentioned. "I put an alarm clock on a set time and gradually increased the time of sleep."

It can't be that easy...

Can it?

Rosalie's well-rested fresh look convinces me.

Looks like I'll be investing in an alarm clock today.

"Once you're well rested," she adds, with a devious smile, "you'll have so much energy that all you will be thinking about is jumping Eddie."

_I hope so, God I hope so._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as your first baby finally sleeping through the night... Oh you just better leave me some luv.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N:** I'm posting this with FF being a fail, so I don't know when you will all get this. I want to take the opportunity to say a thousand thank you's to all of you who have reviewed and stayed with me from the beginning. Some of you have even gone as far as to share a bit about yourselves in the reviews. We are all so alike and yet so far from each other. And I still hate those of you who did not have any morning sickness... so unfair. But thank you for making this experience a memorable one. I hope to do this again in a future war or I may just begin another drabble of my own. I did already write "Selfish" so why not? Thanks again and leave me one last review. Much love and kisses.

*** Closes the chapter and completes the story ***

**You can follow me on FB:** http:/ www . facebook . com / mmsinful

**Special Note: **Thank you for being respectful in your reviews towards me and me fellow authors during this March Drabble War.

**Beta:** Thank you HollBeth for fixing my story and being honest in your opinions. It helped tie up the the holes. I've never seen another Beta roll her eyes at my writing and then apologize for correcting it. LOL, Thanks Holly.

* * *

><p>Simply Promised<p>

Chapter 62

BPOV

5 Years later...

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

_Arggh, I swear if I hear one more mommy I'm going to pop my ear drums on purpose. _

"Mommy!"

"Stop it! That's mine!"

"Gimme!"

_Jesus, please make it stop,_ I pray.

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mommy!"

"Kids!"

_Oh, thank God he's home. _

After a couple of minutes of silence, I hear the footsteps from the kids running from the living room to the back yard.

While I mentally recuperate from the last couple of hours, Ed walks into view.

"How did I know I would find you here?"

I look up from my hiding place in the closet behind all my long dresses.

I smile guiltily before he helps me up and greets me properly.

He pushes me against the closet's wall and pins my hands above my head.

His fingers circle my wedding band.

"How long have you been hiding from the monsters?" he asks, his nose skimming across my collar bone.

I try to remember how long ago the last fight began before I needed a break and ran to the first place that came to mind... actually the only place they never find me.

"Fifteen minutes," I answer breathlessly.

His legs step in between mine, forcing them to stay open for him.

I panic for a second and wonder if the kids will come running inside... or even worse, play power rangers and actually sneak in on us again.

That was traumatic.

"The kids," I manage to gasp, his hips flexing onto mine.

"With Emmett."

Oh, nooooooo.

"Where's Rosalie?" I ask, hoping she's downstairs babysitting _him_ babysitting my kids.

"She's helping Alice train Jupiter with the baby." He smirks, enjoying the way he always says Jasper's name wrong, even if the dude is not here to hear it himself.

I roll my eyes and push Ed away from me, I begin to make my way down the stairs.

"You can't leave a bunch of kids with a grown kid, Ed. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

He should remember cause I sure as hell will never forget.

Emmett was supposed to babysit Claire and our three-year-old twins Maddie and Luke while we went on a date.

Not even half an hour into the date, Emmett calls frantic that he can't find the kids.

They had gotten bored at playing hide and seek and Claire decided to take the kids to the park down the street instead.

Ed laughs and says, "Oh, come one. He learned his lesson. It's not his fault our kids outsmarted him."

I snort. "And apparently you haven't learned your lesson if you think they won't outsmart him again."

He manages to wrap his arm around my waist and stop me from saving Emmett.

"Let them have fun. Let us have fun."

His free hand drifts down my stomach and slowly inches it's way inside my capri jeans.

I let my head fall on his chest and close my eyes, enjoying this moment before we're interrupted as it always happens.

His middle finger is about to reach the land of "Yes Please," when he suddenly pulls it away and huffs.

"What's wrong with mommy?" asks Claire.

I start to laugh uncontrollably.

Leave it to Ed to get us started only to get cock-blocked again by Claire.

We haven't had sex in almost a month.

Dealing with kids, work, housework, more kids... the day doesn't have enough hours and we're just too tired to even try sometimes.

Our clocks are on reversal: he gets urges during the day, and I get them whenever I am able to shower that day.

I'm dying here and I swear I'm getting carpal tunnel.

"Mommy has a fever and that's why she is red."

I continue to laugh.

I'm going crazy... I know it.

"Then why is she laughing?"

"She's laughing because she has a fever and can't control herself."

He pinches me lightly on my ass.

"Why?" She looks so innocent especially when she tilts her head to the side, her auburn hair bouncing along her shoulders.

My little tomboy, always wearing overalls.

"Because she is sick, remember?"

"Why?"

"Because she needs special medicine that only daddy can give her."

"Why?"

_Yeah, daddy, explain yourself out of this mess._

He heaves a sigh as I step away from them with the excuse of finding better medicine for my fever.

Once again I end up splashing cold water on my face with the background noise of my kids torturing Emmett and an inquisitive little girl wanting to know the why's of the world.

Six years ago, I was at a stand-still and scared to move forward.

Now with all the changes that have happened in my life, one would think I would be a resident at an asylum.

Even though the thought seems very enticing at times...

I smile my way through the day and thank God for blessing my life with my three little monsters and a husband who is still my best friend.

All because I _Simply Promised._

**_The end_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as Edward naked with an In N' Out burger on his crotch. Nuff said.**


	63. Future Outtake

**Simply Promised**

**Future Outtake**

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie owns all things Twilight. CullensTwiMistress owns this plot bunny. I just wrote it.

EPOV:

As soon as the coast is clear, I sneak out of the house.

I need to see her, even if it's from a distance.

I have to be careful and not get caught.

If Bella were to find out of my sneaking around...

Well, between her, Emmett, and Rosalie, I'd be a dead man.

Those three are as thick as thieves.

But I cannot worry about those three...

I'm on a mission.

As soon as I clear my back yard, I follow through the narrow path in the woods that will take me to her.

She always goes there.

That used to be our place... for me and her.

A place where we could be together alone and not be bothered by outside forces.

Until him.

When he moved next door...

I ceased to exist.

All she saw was him and all the good times they could spend together.

I was out of the equation and non-important.

Well, I guess I matter, but only when she needs advise regarding _him._

Oh, how I hate him.

I reach my hiding spot and it doesn't take long before I see her in the center of the meadow.

She's sitting down reading the new book I just bought for her.

A smile graces my face.

How I love her...

She will always be my first, no matter what.

A minute later my smile fades.

_What is that chump doing?_

He walks up to her shows her something cupped in his hands.

She smiles at him and my insides churn

He leans close to her... close enough to kiss her.

I stand up without making noise...

I'm bringing him down... no matter what.

"Edward!"

_Oh shit!_

"Don't you dare go in there and interrupt," Bella hisses quietly in my ear.

I look at Bella, still as beautiful as ever, even if she is scowling.

Has it been thirteen years that we've been married?

I can't tell, unless it's my anniversary.

Times does not matter to us.

"What do you think you're doing, huh? Did you think I wouldn't see you sneaking off?"

I press my lips together.

If I learned anything from the twins is to never admit to anything... unless there's undeniable proof.

"I just came for a jog," I whisper.

She cocks her eyebrow. "A jog?"

I feel my muscles tighten, ready to bolt.

Isabella Cullen is no one to be messed with, wife or not.

"You better walk back the way you came from right now."

"Or what," I taunt. "I'll sleep on the couch?"

She won't let me spend the whole night there because her feet get cold.

She needs me and she knows it.

"No. But I will tell Claire that you were spying on her during her first date with Richard," she threatens.

My heart almost stops.

"But she's only fifteen," I whine. "What if she needs me to protect her?"

"Edward," she says in a softer tone. "She doesn't need you to watch her every move. She will bust her ninja moves on you if she finds out. What she needs is for her daddy to be home so she can tell him about how she kicked his ass when he tried to get frisky with her."

I smile a little.

She's done that before.

But this chump... he's different.

I can see it.

Sense it.

With one last look at my daughter, my little girl, I let Bella pull me away from my heart.

_Good thing I installed the cameras last night._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are the same as watching your little girl kick ass when the dude gets frisky. **


End file.
